


Child of Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Education, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dusting this one off as well.I do not DiaLov or rights. I write this for fun and make no profit from this, all rights belong to Rejet.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Everyone
Comments: 49
Kudos: 137





	1. Finding Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_drarry/gifts).



Yui was sat on a bench in the gardens at her church where she and her father lived. He was a _priest_ that would often leave on missions leaving her alone with the nuns to take care of her.

Her father was finally home from his latest mission and said he would meet her soon to discuss something important with her. Maybe they were moving once again? Yui hated moving all the time, but she knew that her father’s job was important, he rid the world of _ungodly_ beings and kept the world safe. She had yet met one personally, but she believed in her father.

Her body thrummed with nervous energy, her knee bouncing slightly as she waited. She could feel her father's uneasiness around her of late and didn't understand why. Yui could always tell what others were feeling, and it helped her stay one step ahead for the most part. She had noticed growing up, that she was...different than the other children that she would play with. She was faster, had better hearing, and eyesight. She was an outcast really, even to her own peers, even more so the more she grew. She was now twelve.

Yui picked up on several footsteps coming into the garden. She closed her eyes as she felt the confusion, and anger brush against her senses. She tensed as her father came into view with a hard look on his face, followed by four other priests from the church.

"Yui," Komori Seiji, her father called to her.

"Yes, father?" Yui stood and bowed.

When her head raised she watched as her father pulled out a silver dagger and lunged at her. She jumped back, the dagger nearly missing her. "I can smell it on you. You are a vampire. A child of sin," Seiji hissed lunging for her again.

Yui pivoted and bolted out of the gate. She rushed forward and could feel the others behind her. She gritted her teeth as adrenaline burst through her, helping push her forward. Her breath came out in small pants as her mind worked at a furious pace entering the forest, weaving in and around the trees trying to lose them. Why did he call her a vampire? Why was he trying to kill her? She was _his_ child, so why all of a sudden did he think she was a vampire?

Hearing the thundering of heavy boots gaining on her, Yui turned her head just as a dagger rushed by her, and grazed her cheek. She let out a small shriek as another tore through her calf on her left leg, another in her back. The pain seared through her body, her steps faltering and she tumbled onto the ground. Before she could even stand, the men were on top of her, binding her with chains. "Wait...stop father. What are you doing? I'm a human just like you, please...stop!" she cried out as someone knelt on her neck, yanking her arms away from her body. She felt the skin pull on her back where the dagger was imbedded and her breath left her in a whoosh.

Seiji grunted as Yui kicked out her feet, and he struggled to hold her down. "Chain her quickly," he growled. "Before she escapes. These silver chains should keep her weak."

A low growl was heard, stilling their movements as several wolves padded from the trees towards the men that had Yui pinned to the ground. Yui felt the weight of the men disappear as they moved away from her. The wolves snarled as they paced forward, baring their teeth coming closer to her with each step.

"What of the girl?" one priest gasped as he backed away.

Seiji looked over at Yui meeting her eyes as she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Leave her. She is not my daughter. She is one of _them._ The wolves will take care of her," Seiji and the men disappeared into the woods, back towards the church, running in hopes that the wolves would just be satisfied with Yui.

Yui let out a small sob and tried to hold completely still as the wolves came closer. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt hot breath against the nape of her neck, and pressure on her shoulder keeping her in place. She braced herself for the bite, to be devoured by them.

But that didn’t happen.

A soft caress to her face made her snap her eyes open. A man with knee-length white hair and golden eyes knelt next to her. "It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you." He smiled gently at her. "Hold still for a moment while I take care of your wounds."

Yui let out a strangled cry when he removed the knife from her leg, and back. She tried to control her breathing and let a startled hiss when the man leaned over and began to lick her wounds clean. The pain slowly disappeared, and her body slowly relaxed against the packed ground.

"Are you able to stand?" He asked.

Yui pushed herself up, the chains clinked and rattled against the ground. Yui sat back on her haunches and blinked up at the man. He clearly wasn’t _human,_ but she wasn’t sure what he was. Was he one of the otherworldly creatures her father hunted? Why was he healing her? She had always been taught that anything _different_ was sinful, to be killed…erased.

So why was it the ones her father hated was here and offering her aide. She bit her bottom lip swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, _‘Maybe it’s because you’re a child of sin as father said, this being can sense it on you as well.’_

The man, still kneeling next to her, grasped the chain and broke her wrists free, and dropped them to the ground. She rubbed her wrist and her gaze lifted to meet golden eyes who were watching intently. "T-thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, little one. My name is Reinhardt, if I may ask, what’s your name?"

Yui bowed her head, "Yui...Komori Yui."

Reinhart grinned broadly at her, his large hand petting her on her head, "I'm glad I finally found you?"

"F-found me?"

Reinhardt grasped her elbow helping her up from the ground, "Yes, I have been searching for you for some time now. He hid you well,” he said as he kept hold of her elbow to make sure she remained steady on her feet.

"Who-"

Waving his hand, he led her further into the woods, "No need to worry about that now. For now, let's get you somewhere safe, shall we?"

Yui nodded slowly feeling the numbness of the events creep into her being. They reached the road and Reinhardt handed her into a waiting limo and slid in next to her. He shifted closer to her and leaned closer to her, "I need you to sleep now."

Yui blinked her eyes, feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over her. She furrowed her brows and took a deep breath fighting against its pull. "I'm not tired," she said too afraid to sleep in his presence. While it was true he did save her, her heart hammered in her chest feeling the uncertainly of the situation. The wolves that were with the man were sat across from her watching her every movement. 

The man chuckled tucking her into his side. He raised his hand, his thumb brushing against her neck where her heart hammered in a fast staccato, "Oh, yes. I forgot. That won't work on you, will it?"

Reinhardt pressed the pressure point on her neck making Yui slump further him. He let out a small laugh while he gathered her against him. He bent his head and breathed in deeply taking in her scent. Licking her neck he bit down, drinking from her taking in her essence. He cleaned her wound and studied her peaceful face as she slumbered in his arms, "Yes, I’ve been looking for you for some time Yui. Now I’ll be able to find you...even if you run from me." He licked his lips pulled her closer to him and closed his own eyes as the limo drove towards their destination.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt brings Yui home and instructs his sons to treat her like family.

Reinhardt looked down at the sleeping child next to him. It was time to put his plan into motion. He had been looking for Yui for some time now. He knew that she lived with Komori Seiji, however, he had moved around so frequently it was difficult to pinpoint his location.

When Reinhardt stepped out of the shadows where Yui had stumbled in the woods, Komori Seiji was trying to kill her, stating he could smell that she was a vampire. He had found her shortly before the start of the confrontation thankfully and guided Yui exactly where he needed her to be. He hadn’t planned on her getting injured in the process, but it couldn’t be helped. She would heal and would learn exactly what she was in time.

A dhampir.

Reinhardt knew that indeed Seiji could smell the vampire coming from this child, Yui. She had his first wife's Cordelia heart planted in her when she was a newborn, a half-demon in _his_ domain, the demon realm. He was their god there, so of course, he heard whispers of Yui from his faithful followers. It was not unheard of to have a dhampir born from a union between a human and demon, but it _was_ unheard of that this mere child had survived and so had the human mother.

Curious, Reinhardt, along with his brother, Richter went to the small hamlet outside of their kingdom to pay the couple a visit to see this child for themselves. Reinhardt had entered the small farmhouse without knocking letting his powers wash over the couple as they tried to gather Yui and make a run for it.

For the slight against their God and King, Reinhardt deposed of them, they were both dead before the first scream could issue from their throat.

Stepping closer to the lone cradle that was tucked under the rickety stairs Reinhardt peered down at the child. Rose-colored eyes met his amber ones. The child didn’t cry out or look away. She let out a small cooing sound as if she were trying to communicate with him.

Richter wrinkled his nose and looked over at Reinhardt and then back at the child, “What are we to do with it now?”

“ _She’ll_ be coming back with us, my dearest brother,” he said as he picked up Yui in his arms, tucking her securely against his chest. “Burn this…” he looked around for a moment, “home with hell-fire, leave nothing for anyone to find.”

It wasn’t until he had returned to the castle with Yui that he decided to transplant his _recently_ deceased first wife’s heart in Yui giving her more vampire _traits_ than human. He was always curious and often did experiments on unwilling victims, but this child, when he first laid eyes on her, had called to him. Her innocent nature, the trust she showed when he held her made his decision. He would have someone raise her until the time was right to bring her to his side.

Richter had sent her to live with Komori Seiji in the human realm who had adopted her as his own. He wasn’t sure if Richter had placed her with that particular person as some sort of warped joke, but he did try and often failed to keep close tabs on her throughout the years. Sadly, her vampire scent became stronger as she grew, and Seiji, a vampire hunter tried to kill her.

He opened his eyes slowly, the memories of years past faded with a blink as the limo stopped out in front of his estate, where he and his children resided. He was going to have Yui stay with them, he knew being with vampires would help her embrace that part of her. Part of his plan was trying to have his sons learn to have human emotions, such as love and sympathy.

When Yui would produce children with them, there would be a new race of vampires who could feel emotions and learn to love. Yes, she was still too young, but there was enough time for his sons to feel _something_ towards this girl. She just turned twelve, and that gave them plenty of time to have her grow on them.

He shifted out of the limo and pulled Yui into his arms and stepped to the door, he nodded his head and his familiar opened the door to the vast estate for him. He stepped through the door and made his way to the sitting room.

He could hear his sons as they were made aware of him arriving at the estate, he knew that they could feel him here. He was the Vampire King, after all, they could feel his power as soon as he returned.

"Father," Reiji appeared in front of him giving a slight bow. The rest of the brothers appeared scattered around the room as Reinhardt sat gracefully on the couch with Yui pressed against him in his arms. She pulled him closer and curled around him letting out a low whimper.

The brothers could smell her sweet blood waft through the room, and they shifted closer to look at who he was holding. A small girl with dirty tattered clothes was in their father’s arms. She had bruises on her arms, face, and legs. Even though there were some deeper wounds that were well on their way to healing, they could smell the sweet aroma of her blood filter through the air.

"I am here to introduce you to this little one," he looked down and brushed some of Yui's hair to the side. "You’re to treat her as your family, protect her, and by no means are you to kill her." He met the gazes of all his sons with a hard look.

"She's just a human child, too small for a blood bank," Subaru slammed his fist into a wall. "Why bring her here, and have us treat her like family?"

Reinhardt chuckled as he looked at Subaru, "Very observant, Subaru. Yes, she _is_ a human child, but she’s not to be used as a source of food. She’s to be our family. In time you’ll understand.”

"Tch." Subaru sank in a nearby chair and crossed his arms.

"As far as her being human, you’re mistaken. She is a dhampir, she’s from _our_ world, but raised by humans until recently. I expect you to take care of her and protect her."

Reinhardt shifted Yui off his lap and laid her down on the couch. He knelt next to her and cupped her face. "Yui. You need to wake up."

Yui blinked her eyes open and gazed at him. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I brought you somewhere safe is all you need to know. These are my sons and I _know_ they will protect you when I’m not here."

Yui slowly sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her head. "Okay," She whispered, her eyes shifting around looking at the others, her small frame trembling. She sucked in her breath and looked back down at her knees not daring to make eye contact with them for too long.

Reinhardt laid a hand on her, his hand sliding down the side of her face until his finger curled under her chin and had her look at him, “I’m going to have someone come and show you to your room and get you settled. If you need anything, or if something should happen that scares you…” he looked around the room before looking back down at Yui, “simply call out my name, and I’ll be there.”

“Yes, sir,” Yui said as she swallowed hard.

“Do you remember my name, Yui?” he asked tilting his head to the side. The children he had experience with-he was the doctor at the school, they were usually more talkative than this. He wanted to make sure she remembered his name in the off chance his sons were unwise with their actions towards her.

“Reinhardt,” she said giving a firm nod, “I remember.”

“Good girl,” he said. On impulse, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead taking in her scent once again committing it to memory. “When you’re settled I’ll have someone bring you down for dinner, and proper introductions will be made then.”

All eyes followed Yui as she grasped Reinhardt’s familiar's hand as he led her up the step to her new chambers and her new life.


	3. Womanhood

Reiji stood behind his desk and tilted his head to the side. He sensed Yui was up and in distress. He and his brothers had secretly been giving Yui their blood in her tea each week so they could ensure her safety and would be able to find her if she wandered off per their father's demands.

He popped outside her room just as the others did. He raised his hand to knock when he heard Yui grumbling to herself. He pulled his hand back and looked at the others and back at the door with his brows furrowed.

"Gods, what the hell is this shit?" Yui cried out. The rustling of her sheets could be heard through the door, her feet padding towards what they knew was her bathroom.

They waited for a few moments and Reiji tilted his head to the side ready to enter her room, when her scent him, followed by Yui’s shriek, "What the hell?"

Reiji chuckled as he backed away from the door, "She’s fine. She has just turned into a... woman."

The brothers inhaled deeply, and they could smell the fresh blood and let out a groan.

Laito chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Since you’re her tutor, are you going to explain this to her Reiji?"

Reiji coughed lightly and adjusted his glasses. He turned away from them and walked down the hallway, "No. She has a laptop, she can figure this out. Perhaps we should leave her, and give her some privacy."

"Gods, why isn't it stopping." Yui shrieked. With that statement, the rest decided to leave as well.

Twenty minutes later Yui jogged downstairs with her sheets and nightclothes bundled together. Her face in a scowl as Reiji looked up from his book causing his to chuckle.

Juro, one of the family familiars, one that was assigned to tend to Yui appeared in front of her, his face blank as he looked down at her and clasped the bundle of laundry Yui was carrying trying in vain to tug it Yui’s grasp.

Yui growled and looked up at him, "I have this Juro, don't worry about it," she tugged her burden back towards her.

Juro tugged more forcefully, causing Yui to tumble forward, however she didn't let go. "I said I got it," she snapped and stomped her foot in frustration, her face turning a lovely shade of red.

Reiji cleared his throat, "Yui," he called out to her. It was more of a command than anything.

Yui growled and shoved her sheets away giving Juro a glare before she turned to face Reiji, "Y-yes?"

"Is there a problem with your sheets, didn't you change them yesterday?"

Yui blushed even more brightly, "N-no, I just got something on them, and I didn't want the stain to set is all," she said picking at her shirt looking away from him.

Shu snorted from the couch, which he turned into a cough, trying to reign in his humor for her sake. He rolled over to face the back of the couch so she couldn’t see the shit-eating grin on his face as she fumbled with her explanation. Everyone knew she was a terrible liar.

Yui closed her eyes and sighed, "I need...I need to step out for a moment. I have an errand to run,” she said looking back at Reiji.

Reiji nodded even though he wanted to torment the poor girl further decided to let it slide. She didn’t look well put together as she usually was. Her clothes were haphazardly put on, and her hair was barely contained in a messy bun. "Make sure you bring one of the familiars with you, or…” he snapped his book shut as he stood and straightened out his clothes taking a step in her direction, “I can accompany you.”

Yui scrambled to the door and shoved her feet into her shoes, and plucked her bag from the hook. "NO! Not necessary. Be back soon." She called out as she bolted out the door.

Reiji placed his book on the table beside his chair and popped into her room to check if everything was truly alright. Her bed was neatly made, and everything was in order, just as he liked it. He stepped towards her laptop tapping the desk next to it lightly reading the site she had been on about woman’s health issues. He nodded, satisfied that she had all the information she needed without him going into further detail, and soon left the room.

He wanted to make certain that she would be okay. He didn't really want to talk to her about a woman's cycle. It totally slipped his mind that she probably had no idea about such things, she was raised by a man until she was twelve until she was forced to come to live with them, more men who paid little attention to women’s health issues.

His father, Reinhardt, was a doctor and knew all about the biological functions of women, and so did Reiji for that matter. Maybe he should contact his father and advise him of Yui’s _situation._

Knowing exactly what his father would say, he made his way to his lab and started making a potion that would help her with her 'cycle'. He didn't want her to experience pain or any other side effect of having her period. Gods help them if she became cranky, that wouldn’t bode well for any of them, Juro either.

He set to work, and soon he was lost in his work. He should have it complete by time Yui returned from her 'outing.' He could have sent word to whatever familiar had taken Yui on her errand to buy something for her, but he didn’t trust _human_ concoctions, even though she was clearly human. He much preferred to brew his own for her. They knew her best, _he_ knew her best.

He shook his head as he thought about Yui, a small smile tugging at his lips. She was slowly knitting his family together. He didn't hate Shu now that they had something in common, which was Yui. She always seemed to lighten the mood in the room. She was their light in their world of darkness. For years he was cold and bitter, but now that she was here he was able to see life differently with her bright light shining the way.

He was surprised in the two years she had been with them, she managed to control Subaru's temper, Kanato from having frequent fits, and even Laito was at ease with her. Ayato loved to tease her relentlessly, he was delighted that Yui always seemed to give it right back to him twice as much. She had a sharp wit about her and didn't shy away from getting into a verbal sparring match with anyone. Sadly, she also picked up on Ayato's foul language at times.

Shu and Laito were teaching her the piano. He would walk by the music room and watch as she practiced with either of them, she was getting better each day and often the manor was filled with her lilting melodies.

Of course, when their father was here, the rare times that he was, she would always smooth any ruffled feathers and make easy conversation for them to join. When he was home he was less strict and actually would smile and laugh along with them. Their father was the most surprising change to Reiji. He found he wasn't as bitter towards him anymore, or anyone for that matter.

Reiji enjoyed tutoring her in her school work now. When she first arrived she seemed clueless, and it annoyed him, but she persisted and tried hard, and now she was at the top of her class and took her studies as serious as he did. She was quick to learn new things and enjoyed doing so. He surmised her careless with her study habits before was due to her prior upbringing.

Completing his work he placed the vial in his pocket to deliver to Yui. All and all he was glad that his father had forced them to take her in even though he was bitter about it in the beginning. She was just what they needed in their life. Someone who could relate, and even love them for who they were. Quirks and all. Never in all his years of living did he ever think he would have affection towards a useless human. Yui had proved him wrong. He finally was able to see their value and understood that not _all_ humans were the same, but as far as Reiji was concerned, she outshined them all by bringing the warmth he desperately needed in his life.


	4. Sacrificial Bride

Yui frowned as she looked out the library window that overlooked the lush gardens at home. She could hear the screaming pleas coming from a young woman who was sent here by Reinhardt a few weeks ago. She was told by the brothers that the woman was to be a sacrificial bride.

She still didn't know what that meant exactly but decided not to ask any further questions. She was only a human after all, and they were vampires. She had no idea of the inner workings in their culture. She was only fifteen and still didn't understand boys, let alone vampires.

She let out a snort and shook her head.

Rapid footsteps were heard and Yui turned and saw the young woman in question barrel into her, slamming her petite frame into the wall. "Y-you need to h-help me," she gasped as she clutched at Yui's shirt.

Yui blinked in surprise as she looked up at the woman who towered over her. "Help?" she asked in a low voice.

"You know what they are, don't you? The things that live here?" she pulled back from Yui and studied her. "Oh, God. You're one too!"

Yui shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "No. I'm human just like you. See?" She grasped the woman's shaking hand and placed it over her heart. The woman's fingers curled against the fabric of Yui's shirt and she leaned closer to Yui as sob tore through her.

Yui was reeling from the _'things'_ comment but decided to let it go, it would serve no purpose to yell at her about how they were not _'things'_ , they were her family.

"W-we need to leave here," she trembled and sagged against her. "I can't take this anymore."

Yui hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around her and let out a sigh, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

The woman sniffed and nodded her head slightly as Yui wrapped an arm around her and led her up to her room. Yui sat her in one of the low chairs in the bathroom and ran the water in the tub before returning to the woman, "Here, let me help you get undressed," Yui helped her strip her clothes and frowned at what she saw.

Fang marks and bruises littered her body. Some were old, some new. She shook her head and guided the woman over to the tub, and helped her ease in. When the brothers fed from her they never left bruises on her, so why did they on this woman?

She took her time washing her, trying to get the poor thing to relax. She cleared her throat causing the woman to jump slightly, "My name is Yui, what’s yours? I haven’t had to opportunity to introduce myself yet."

"My name? My name is G-gin," her body shook and she curled her legs to her chest as Yui washed her back slowly, letting the water droplet drip down her back before swiping the cloth against, what Yui knew, was tender skin.

Once she was done cleaning Gin, she flipped the latch on the tub and helped her stand and wrapping a towel around her. "Hmmm, let me see if I have something you can wear."

Offering Gin a kind smile, she clasped her hand and guided her from the bathroom into her bedroom to the wardrobe. Everything she looked at seemed too small for the woman. She was much taller than Yui.

Yui blew her breath out and shook her head. These clothes wouldn’t do, she would have to find something that would be more comfortable and fit the woman. "I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some clothes from your room."

"P-please don't leave me." Gin gasped and grabbed Yui by her shirt her eyes wild, “They’ll come in here!”

Yui led her to a chair near the vanity and knelt in front of her gathering Gin’s cold hands in her own. "Gin, I’ll be right back. Your room is only a few doors away. I’m going to get some clean clothes for you. Just wait here for me."

Gin slowly nodded her head and clutched the towel to her body and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay," she rasped out.

Yui smiled gently at her and stood. "I’ll be right back. I promise," she stepped out into the hallway and quietly closed her door, trying not to make too much sound. It was getting close to dawn, and she was sure the brothers would be going to bed soon.

She found the door she was looking for and with a quick flick of her wrist, she opened the door and pushed it open. She entered the room and went to the dresser and pulled out a few items, and made her way back to the door, closing it silently behind her.

Lost in her own world, Yui let out a gasp when Ayato appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face, "Oi. What are you doing in that room?" he said leaning against the wall blocking her path.

She frowned and looked down at the items in her hand, "I was helping Gin," she looked up at him and raised a brow in challenge.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Help her?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, "She found me and was having...a hard time.”

Yui stared at Ayato for a few moments before rolling her eyes at him mumbling under her breath and moved around him. If he was going just stare at her she had better things to do.

"Yui," He sighed, his head shooting out to grab her elbow, "Just..." he tugged her against him and wrapped his arms around her burying his head in the crook of her neck, "get some sleep," he said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck and released her.

Yui blushed and shivered at the warmth that pulsed through her but nodded her head in agreement, "Goodnight, Ayato," she whispered getting on her tip-toes and brushing her lips against his cheek as she left.

* * *

Ayato watched as Yui slipped into her room and close the door. He ran a hand through his hair and growled stomping to his own room. He was conflicted. They had always had sacrificial brides come to their house in hopes one would survive the awakening. They never did of course, but it had always been done this way. He didn't like the way this new girl tasted, not that it was bad. He just preferred Yui's taste to hers.

He slid into his iron maiden and groaned thinking about Yui. What would happen to her when she got older? Would she die like the rest of the others that were sent here did? Would she die of old age? Why did his father send her here to be with them if she wasn't a potential match for one of them? He never wanted her to leave their sides. He enjoyed her company and was oddly protective of her.

He still undecided if he believed his father’s claims that she was a dhampir if she was they weren't immortal like true vampires. There had to be a way for them to ensure that she never left them. He knew that his brothers all felt the same about Yui. She was precious to all of them, the one thing that they all agreed on.

He would have to speak to his father when he was here next to see what exactly were the plans for Yui. She was fifteen now, on the cusp of becoming a woman. He didn’t like the idea of anyone else _wanting_ Yui. He refused to even entertain the idea of her dating anyone. He didn’t want to _date_ her right now, she was far too young for that to be a consideration, but if his feelings for her were growing swiftly and knew it was only a matter of time before he would see her differently. She was beautiful in his eyes even if she was _human._

Closing his eyes he willed his mind to slow down, he could feel the pull of the approaching dawn as he laid there thinking about Yui. He would make sure she stayed with him, he was a Prince and always got what he wanted.


	5. The Turning Point

Yui had been living with the Sakamaki brothers for three years now, and Reinhardt, who was rarely home. The brothers eventually warmed up to Yui, and slowly they were becoming a family. They still had a hard time believing she was actually a dhampir she didn't have any vampire attributes at all, however they decided to protect Yui per their father's wishes, and she was just easy to love. They found they wanted to protect her even if they were told to. To them, she was a fragile doll, a priceless treasure.

* * *

Yui attended night school with the brothers, along with a woman that was sent to the household named Gin. Yui had a fondness for the woman that lived with them now. Gin would often seek Yui out for company since that night several months ago when she found Yui in the library.

Yui tilted her head back and chewed her bottom lip, anxiety bloomed in her chest wondering how she would possibly outrun these vampires. She was in gym class and they were doing track tonight of all things. She knew she was faster than a normal human and lately she felt herself _changing_ becoming stronger, but did that also mean she could keep up with her counterparts.

Yui cracked her neck and watched the others that milled around the field waiting for their turn to be called, each forming small groupings with their _friends_. She was lucky she had Cho next to her with a couple of other girls that had accepted Yui even though she was clearly a human. They each found her interesting. Most humans that attended school here with considered food for their _Masters._ When Yui had explained that she lived with the Sakamaki brothers, and yes, she did feed them freely, she was also free to do what she wished. They never raised a hand to her, and most definitely did not hurt her when they did feed from her.

Cho nudged her arm and gave her a sympathetic look, “Don’t worry about it, Yui,” she said flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, “every human here has to run and participate.”

Yui raised her brow and looked around the field and back at Cho. She was, at this moment a lamb in the den of lions. There were no other humans in her class, she was the anomaly.

Cho giggled and linked her arm with Yui’s and pulled her towards the edge of the track, the other girls, that Yui had yet to maintain their names, followed behind them commenting on the boys in their class, something Yui decided she would not even bother joining in the conversation. It wasn’t that Yui didn’t notice boys, boy did she ever, she just knew her place in this particular world. No vampire would want to date a human. In her mind, it was like they would be dating their dinner, and that just didn’t appeal to her. Maybe when she joined the brothers in high school next year, things would be different and she could find a nice _human_ to spend time with.

"Kimori. You are up," Mr. Shino called to her pulling her out of her musing. Cho looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile as she released Yui’s arm giving her a small pat on her back as Yui made her way to the track along with the others that her teacher called out. She took a deep trying to calm her heart that thundered in her chest. Her hand twitched as she felt the adrenaline begin to thrum through her.

Some of the high school students were milling about outside and sitting in the bleachers watching the activities and eating lunch. They would often come out at night and watch the middle school students, most of the time encouraging their younger siblings, or of course to tease them.

"She is going to be as slow as a snail," one girl snorted as she pointed to Yui. Yui thought the girl’s voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard. She turned her head trying to tune them out. It wouldn’t be the first time she was taunted or made fun of.

"Isn't that the human that lives with the Sakamaki brothers?" another asked.

"Yes," she the annoying girl sighed. "Although, I don't know why they treat her so special. She is just a blood bag, at least they treat the _other_ one like they should, but that one, it's a different story, it pisses me off."

Yui tried to hide her smile lowering her head as if their words affected her. ‘ _A pissed off vampire? What a novelty,’_ she snorted internally. She tried to block out their catty conversation and concentrate on doing her best.

Cho settled next to her and gave her a wink, "Pay no attention to them,” She stage-whispered to Yui. "They’re just jealous. You know how high school girls can be."

Yui snorted making eye contact with two of the girls who moved to the lower level of the benches. They each narrowed their eyes are her letting out a small snarl when Yui’s lip twitched at them.

Okay, so maybe egging them on wasn’t the best idea, but she learned from the very beginning that she needed to show no fear when dealing with vampires. The brothers each told her that even though she was a human, she was living with them which elevated her status. She would come in contact with vampires who wanted to break her mind and not to give in. She took their advice to heart and tried her best not to let the words of others bother her and make them proud of her.

"Alright, runners get ready," Mr. Shino called. Yui nudged Cho’s arm giving her a smirk as she lowered herself to the ground getting ready. Cho giggled at her antics and followed suit.

The sound of the whistle ripped through the air and Yui's body sprung forward. Her body thrummed with power as she raced around the track keeping pace with Cho. She had always loved running, but over the years as she ran more and more with the brothers, she seemed to get better.

Something within her grew, she felt the power zing through her filling her completely. She grinned as she looked over at Cho and pumped her legs faster to pass her.

She rounded the corner of the track and saw Shu on the ground leaning against one of the posts with one eye open looking at her, giving her a small smile of encouragement.

Her grin turned into a smile as she pushed herself harder wanting to make Shu proud of her. Of all the brothers she was closest to Shu and Reiji. The two eldest brothers always checked on her throughout the night to make sure she was alright, but secretly she thought they were more like dogs who were marking their territory keeping everyone away from her, which was fine with her. She appreciated the gesture.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she passed her classmates, giving him a smirk as she passed by him. As she passed she saw both of his eyes open, a surprised look on his face. 

Yui hadn’t realized she had passed all of her classmates and crossed the line first until she slowed down and stopped. Her breath came out in small puffs as she turned around and Cho slammed her body into hers, her arms wrapping around Yui in a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're human?" Cho said in a breathless laugh as she pulled back.

Yui looked at her and blinked, "Yes,” she said slowly, “last time I checked I was.”

"If I didn't feel the warmth of your skin, and hear your heartbeat, Yui, I would think you were a vampire," Cho chuckled as she released her.

* * *

Mr. Shino called the class to an end and told his students to go shower, and changed before the next class. Yui waved Cho off telling her she would be there in a moment and looked around for Shu, but he was already gone, she had hoped he would have stayed so she could speak to him, but it was nearly time for their next class.

Grabbing her towel she rubbed the cloth against her face as she made her way to the locker room, she didn’t have time to linger and see if he showed back up. She didn’t have the luxury of just _popping_ anywhere she wanted as he did.

Lost in thought she didn’t hear the rapid footsteps in time until she was shoved from behind. She let out a pained cry as she fell to the ground, her face hitting the ground bouncing off the packed ground causing her to see stars.

Rolling to her side she just missed the foot that tried to kick her where she just been. She grabbed at the leg as it came at her again digging her nails into the leg as she hung on as whoever it was tried to dislodge her.

The girl shrieked and toppled on top of Yui grasping at her as they both rolled on the ground, "You're not human,” they hissed.

Yui grunted as she shoved away from the girl recognizing the voice immediately, “Get off me, you crazy bitch,” Yui growled as she crab-walked back away from her.

Yui had thought for a moment the girl would listen when the girl paused her movements. She realized her mistake when she bumped into someone. Her hair was grabbed and yanked viciously causing her neck to strain as it was tilted up. Her eyes watched the first girl get up and brush her clothes off and then saunter slowly over to Yui who was pinned against a pair of legs, her hair in someone’s grip.

The girl nodded at Yui, a cruel smile on her lips. She looked up at the person who had Yui in their hold, "You know what I think, Haru? I think this one is possibly a dhampir," she said and crossed her arms over her chest a superior look on her face.

The grip tightened on her hair, "You know, Konda, I think you may be correct."

Yui remained quiet as she tried to keep her eyes on the girl in front of her. _Konda_ straddled Yui’s legs pinning her in place. She leaned closer, tilting her head to the side looking at Yui as if she was an odd science experiment.

Yui tried to pull away, but Haru tightened her grip, "I think maybe we should show her what we mean, perhaps her vampire side would like to come out a play with us."

Yui raised her hand and slapped Konda hard across her face, her head rocking to the side.

Konda slowly looked back at Yui as she dragged her tongue against her lips tasting the blood that slowly oozed from them, “That’s was a stupid thing to do.”

Haru pulled Yui up by her hair and flung her to the side. Yui’s body tumbled from the force making the wind leave her lungs in a whoosh. Konda was on her once again before she could get her bearings, her hand around Yui’s neck squeezing it tight cutting off her air. Yui clawed at her hand and bucked her hips trying to dislodge her, panic beginning to set in as she started to see black specs in her vision and her lungs burned for air.

"Open your mouth," Konda screeched at her, her other hand squeezing her cheeks.

Yui clamped her mouth shut as Haru appeared next to her head, kneeling over her, "She said Open. Your. Mouth." She punctuated each word with a punch to Yui’s side making Yui cry out in pain once again. 

Haru narrowed her eyes as she looked at Yui's perfect teeth. No fangs. "Hmm," she hummed as she leaned closer, "perhaps her vampire side needs some encouragement to come out," Haru grinned at Konda.

Yui shoved Konda, making her fall into Haru, catching them both off guard. The claws from Konda’s hand dragged against the tender skin of Yui’s neck as she fell.

Twisting her body, Yui bolted and sprinted towards the locker room where she knew others would be. Fear ripped through her as her legs pumped faster trying to reach her goal, her breath wheezing through her tender throat. This whole event reminded her of her father years ago. _'You are a child of sin.'_

She made it halfway when her body was slammed to the ground once again. The two girls knelt on her arms and laughed, tearing her shirt off her back. They both leaned forward and started biting Yui on her back, and shoulders.

"P-please...stop," Yui wheezed.

"Not until your vampire side comes out to play," Haru sneered. "You have no _right_ to be them. You’re just a lowly dhampir living as a _stupid_ human. You can’t fool us, you have no place here with us, with them. They need to be with someone like us," she bit down harshly and tore at her skin shaking her head and Yui felt the skin tear open, the warmth of her blood rushing down her back and sides.

"This is a warning to you. Leave them, and never come back here. You have been warned, next time we will not be so nice to you," Konda hissed as she pulled Yui by her hair yanking her head back harshly. She slammed her head into the ground repeatedly, the crazed laughter leaving her as she used more force.

Yui let out a hoarse cry as they bit her harder, tearing into her skin even more. Her vision started to blur and she blinked her eyes trying to keep them open. Struggling to breathe as they savagely bit and clawed at her, Yui gave one last wheezing breath before she stopped fighting and let the inky darkness consume her that beckoned for her.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is caught and the brothers find her.

Shu looked at Reiji sharply as he felt Yui's fear and pain rip through him. He knew he last saw her on the field during his lunch break which had just ended. Adrenaline and anger burned through him locking his muscles down for a brief moment. He let out a feral growl and stood the same time Reiji did, Shu’s chair slamming against the wall. 

His classmates turned and stared at them but he paid them no mind. He looked at Reiji and said, “The field,” vanishing from the classroom immediately. 

Reiji stood next to him on the field close to where he appeared, their eyes scanning the area for her. Soon the others appeared around them each letting out a low snarl as they sniffed the air. The scent of Yui’s intoxicating blood hung heavily in the air and flooded it with her essence. Shu knew it was more than a mere scratch that caused her scent to permeate the area, her scent like a beacon in the night. 

Fear was not something Shu was used to feeling. He was immortal, nothing could harm him, but Yui was fragile and could die. He stalked forward, coiled like a panther ready to strike as he followed her scent where it was the strongest on high alert for any sound. 

"Where is she?" Ayato growled, lifting his nose in the air and took a deep breath, his head turning from side to side to pick up her location. 

“We’ll find her,” Reiji said in a cold tone moving away from the others trying in vain to find her location. 

A sharp cry rang through the air Shu shot forward following the sound. His chest felt tight as the small whimpering sound that followed. He would destroy whoever dared to touch what was his, he would ensure it. Moreover, he would relish in their screams as they were torn apart, their flesh flayed from their bodies, it had been months since he had hunted prey and this would pose a perfect opportunity to do so. 

He could see her now, on her stomach and a girl had her by her hair, slamming her face into the ground after as another girl bit Yui harshly, he could hear Yui’s flesh being torn open with each bite. 

"YUI!" Subaru called out for her as they reached her. Laito and Ayato tackled the two girls, pinning them to the ground away from Yui. The girls yelped in surprise when they saw them glaring down at them.

Shu lowered himself over Yui’s form, his eyes turning crimson as bloodlust pumped through his veins. He moved lower, protecting Yui’s body as he took in the two girls that his brothers had pinned down ensuring that there was no more danger in sight following their movements, a low growl issuing from his throat. 

He knew them. Haru and Konda. They were insipid girls that followed him and his brothers around like lost little puppies. He never fucked either one of them because the scent of many other vampires and  _ humans _ clung to their skin making him recoil. 

"A-ayato-sama," Haru gasped in pain when her left wrist snapped in Ayato’s unyielding grip, "we were..."

"Silence," Reiji hissed, stepping closer to the two girls. "What is the meaning of this?" Reiji’s eyes narrowed the girl named Haru who was simpering at him.

Haru let out a gasping chuckle, batting her eyelashes at Reiji trying to appear coy, they were anything but. "We were just trying to get her vampire side to come out and play with us. We know she is a dhampir, even though she denied it. We don't understand why she is even with you. She is a dhampir living as a human, she is a disgrace and doesn't deserve to even be in your presence."

"We weren't trying to kill her..." Konda said as she wiggled provocatively under Latio’s tender mercies. 

Laito snapped his fangs out at her and tightened his grip until the satisfying crunch of bones echoed in the air. He let out a pleased hum as he continued to squeeze her arms, grinding the bones together. 

Shu’s fangs ached, his claws digging into the damp earth anchoring himself over Yui. He was trying to gain control over his ire and was satisfied to watch his brothers continue to  _ toy _ with the girls. He wanted to join them but he had more important things to deal with and didn’t want to get lost in the sensation of killing and feeding in a frenzy. 

He blocked out the screams and snarls of the others as he concentrated on Yui. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head, nestling next to Yui’s head. The steady thrum of Yui’s heart cleared his bloodlust enough where he was in no danger of hurting her. Her scent was familiar to him even though it  _ was _ intoxicating. Even at his worst, he knew that he would never hurt her intentionally but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Not with her, never with her. 

Shifting his stance, he moved to kneel next to Yui slipping off his sweater as he did. Her clothes were shredded, her back had several wounds that were actively bleeding making small rivulets down her sides soaking her clothes and the ground beneath her. 

“Fuck,” Shu hissed covering Yui the best her could before he turned her over gently and gathered her in his arms. “Yui,” he said in a low voice next to her ear. “Open your eyes.” 

Reiji knelt on his other side and brushed the hair from her face, her once blonde hair now tainted with her blood left small bloody tracks over her face. 

His eyes roamed her face and noted that she had several abrasions on her face, and a large bruise on her cheek with a deep cut. Hearing her heartbeat strong and steady he was still worried that she was unconscious. 

“We need to get her back to the estate,” Reiji said as he stood and looked down at Yui, his eyes flashing a deep crimson, his jaw set tight. 

Standing with Yui in his protective hold to his full height he stepped next to the girl on the ground that Ayato held too tight. His eyes narrowed and a vicious smirk of his own graced his lips. "Now...why did you think you could hurt someone that is  _ ours?"  _ he asked in a soft voice.

Haru shifted her body and tried to move closer to him, "She doesn't deserve you, Shu-sama. She is not even a vampire, not really. You need to be with someone who can keep up with you. Not this pathetic being that doesn't know she is part vampire."

He let out a dark chuckle and shook his head, "I assume you believe  _ you _ are that person? The one to keep up with me?"

"Of course. I could be anything you needed me to be," she cooed.

Shu smirked and looked at his brothers who had similar expressions on their faces. Rage. They knew that Shu was reserved, and did not fight battles unless it was something he was vested in. They were all vested in Yui. She was precious to all of them. The one thing they all knew was that Shu being the next heir to the throne was an exceedingly powerful vampire, and one you would not wish to cross...ever. They all were.

"Could you be anything I wanted you to be?" Shu asked in a seductive voice looking down at her.

"Y-yes." Haru smiled softly at him struggling in Ayato's hold to get closer to Shu.

Shu looked at her for a long moment before turning to leave, “Reiji, let's get  _ our _ Yui home,” he said with his back to his brothers. He paused his step for a moment and looked over his shoulder, “Bring what’s left of them to the dungeons so we can properly punish them so they serve as a warning to  _ never _ touch what is ours again and dares to question royalty.” 

Shu smiled as he heard the  _ whores  _ beg for their lives, “Oh, and Subaru?” he said as he pulled Yui closer to his person. "gather that girl that stays with us before you come home. Reiji and I will meet you there." He vanished as the first panic-stricken scream was heard.

They entered the limo with Yui still in Shu's arm. He dipped his head and started to heal her cheek where the blood was still flowing freely. He could feel the blood soaking through the sweater she was wrapped in, Yui’s warm blood soaking him. He was not opposed to being soaked in blood, he had done it frequently in the past, especially in the demon realm, but this was far different. Yui was his to protect and he had failed her. Soon, he would be soaked with blood when he joined his brother’s in the dungeons to punish those insipid whores for hurting Yui. He wouldn’t partake in their life-force, of course. He didn’t want his body tainted with their blood. 

Shu was still seething with rage at the moment, the only thing keeping him grounded was the girl in his arms. To see her so broken was almost his undoing, but he maintained his cool, to focus on taking care of her and the task at hand. He wished he would just vanish to the estate and start healing her already, but he didn’t want to chance Yui being hurt even more by the twist and turns he would have to take in the nether to get them there. 

Reiji plucked out his cell phone and dialed a well-known number. "Father, there’s been an incident at school." 

"What happened?" Karlheinz growled.

"Yui was attacked. We’re currently en route to home to see the extent of her injuries."

"Is she able to speak? Let me talk to her."

"Sadly no, she fell unconscious as soon as we reached her."

Karlheinz let out a hiss letting his displeasure known, "Have the ones that attacked her been dealt with. I’ll not stand for any harm coming to her. I’ll have their heads as a trophy!"

Taking a calming breath Reiji answered him. He knew that his sire’s ire was not directed towards them, only those who hurt Yui. "Yes, Shu ordered the rest to stay behind to punish them and bring what’s left to the dungeons."

Karlheinz let out a cold laugh. "I see. I’ll be there in an hour to  _ assist  _ in doling out their punishment after I see Yui myself."

Reiji paused for a moment, "There’s one more thing." he said slowly knowing that he had to tell his father what he had heard. 

"Yes?"

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a frustrated sigh, "Those who attacked Yui told her she was a dhampir. How would you like to answer her questions?"

There was a brief pause. "I’ll handle it, it’s time to let her know the truth." The line went dead.

Shu raised a brow at his brother, "Well?"

"He will return shortly."

Shu nodded feeling the relief thrum through him. Yes, his father would be able to assist in healing Yui and keep her calm. She was close to his father. Shu looked down at Yui, his lips twitched. She was the reason they were all coming together as a family. He was loath to think about what would happen if the unthinkable happened and she was killed. She was the glue that kept his family together. He would  _ never _ admit to anyone, lest his father or brothers, but he enjoyed the feeling of closeness of having a family. 

They arrived at the estate and Shu vanished to Reiji's lab knowing Yui could handle the short trip. Tucking Yui closer to his chest, he used his free hand and swept the desk clean ignoring the clatter of bottles, pens, and paper hitting the ground. He laid Yui gently on her stomach, adjusting her head and arms. 

Reiji made a discontented sound but didn't remark as he reached in the drawer in his desk handing Shu a pair of scissors, "I assume you are not too attached to that item of clothing?"

Shu didn’t meet his eyes nor answer him as he made quick work of his sweater that was tucked around and under her. He held his breath as he peeled back the first layer of fabric and started on the next. His hands stilled when he was able to finally see the extent of the damage to her body. When he pulled the fabric from her body he had aggravated some of the wounds reopening them. 

His eyes flicked to his brothers for a moment, no words needed to be spoken between them. They knew exactly when they needed to do. Tossing the scissors to the side, Shu dipped his head and started on her left side, while Reiji started on her right, licking and suckling her skin. 

They worked in silence as they moved along her back. She placed his hand near Yui’s head, feeling her warm breath brush against his knuckles. It helped him focus on his task at hand. The attack had been vicious and Yui had more damage than he first thought. The tears were deep, even the muscles in her back had been torn. He flicked out his tongue and ran it deep within the wound and felt it stitch together as he moved to the top layer. He checked his progress each time to ensure he got everything. 

It would take time for her to heal completely while her body recovered, but recover she would. She would be weak as a kitten for some time he knew, and feeding from her would be out of the question until she built up her stores once again. He loathed the thought of having to feed from Yui. Her blood was filling and he could go longer between feedings. 

There were times he had a difficult time stopping, her taste was the best he ever had and sated his needs, but tonight his worry and anger kept him in check. 

They had worked for thirty minutes when they had finally licked the last wound clean. Shu leaned back and brushed his fingers through Yui’s matted hair, a smile twitched his lip when she shifted slightly and let out a small murmur. 

He spent many hours watching her sleep over the years. At first, he watched because he was curious about her, but soon it became almost an obsession. She  _ talked _ in her sleep. He never told her so because he wanted to keep that a secret. She would have conversations and at times he could tell whom she was speaking to. Other times she would sing or laugh. He wished that he could dream when he slept, but sadly, that was not the case. 

In the few years she had been there, she had completely wiggled her way in his cold heart and he didn’t think he ever wanted the feeling she evoked in him to end. 

Coming back to himself he took his other hand, his fingers lightly tracing one of the many healed wounds on her back, “Do you think these will leave scars?” he asked looking up at Reiji. 

"I don’t believe so. We healed them with our saliva, and as you know it has exceptional healing qualities. She also has been fed our blood for years, so that also should aid with her healing" he said as he moved to clean up the items that had been shoved off his desk. 

Shu ran a hand through his hair feeling the adrenaline leave his body. He backed away to a wing back chair near the desk and sat down, his eyes never leaving Yui's prone form. "I hope she’ll be alright at least. I hated feeling her fear like that." 

Before he would have never said such a thing out loud thinking it would prove him weak. 

"Agreed. I’m sure our brothers will dole out just punishment to them." Reiji said as he let out a chuckle. "You know how Kanato loves to play with his prey, dragging out the torture."

"At least there’s that. I wish I could have stayed and enjoyed the fun. It’s been some time since I’ve tormented anyone for a long period."

"Well if you get bored, we have that new victim that is staying with us, do we not?"

Shu pursed his lips. "I don’t wish to upset Yui. What would she think of us if she knew our true nature?"

Reiji was thoughtful as he considered the question. "I believe that Yui would remain by our side. She’s part of our coven now, human or not, and she wouldn't just walk away. I believe she has affection for us, as we do for her." He let out a small chuckle. "We could always use the dungeon I suppose if you’re looking for a private place. Yui doesn't go down there. She said it gives her the creeps."

Laito giggled as he stepped through the door. "Yui is scared of the dungeon?" The rest of the brothers filed through the door in the office and gathered around Yui. Subaru had a grip on Gin's arm as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

Gin's eyes widened and pitched forward and wrapped her arms around Yui, trying to shield her body. "What have you done to her?" She screeched.

"Oi. We didn't do anything to her." Ayato hissed. "She was attacked." He yanked her back and tossed her to the couch. "Stay there and wait," he growled.

Gin stared at the brothers as they hovered over Yui speaking in low tones and looking her over. She was shocked to see their softened gaze as they looked her over. They were utterly smitten with Yui, someone would have to be blind not to see that. She pondered once again how someone as kind as Yui ended up in this hell. What was she to these creatures? Why were they so...soft with her?

Yui stirred from her slumber, letting out a low groan, her dark lashes fluttering open. She blinked several times before she met Shu’s gaze as he approached, "S-shu," she rasped. 

Shu brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smiled down at her, “Hush, you’re alright now.” 

"What happened? Why do I hurt?" her face felt tight and pained. Her back itched and had a deep ache to it that was very uncomfortable. Her brows furrowed as she looked at Shu who stroked her cheek gently as her mind tried to focus on how she ended up in Reiji's lab with everyone hovering over her.

Reiji eased her into a sitting position causing her shirt to slip from her shoulders and pool on her lap. The brothers all took a sharp intake of breath. They had  _ never  _ seen her nude, and it was shocking to see her sitting there without a top, not even a bra. 

They noticed the changes in Yui’s body as she grew but tried to not think about it. That would be taboo, but seeing her sitting there disheveled stirred something within each of them. 

Yui shook her head and shifted her body trying to work out the pain in her back, arching her back letting out another low groan. 

"O-oi, cover-up," Ayato grumbled, lifting her shirt up over her form. He felt the heat rise in his body looking at her, it didn't help when his hands brushed against her soft skin. He swore under his breath as he tried to curve his desire for her. It confused him slightly to think of her that way. She was only fifteen now, on the cusp of being a woman, but not quite. Guilt washed over him as he continued to struggle with her shirt.

Yui blinked at him, still in a daze. "Sorry," she whispered, trying to move her arms to pull the fabric higher. Flashes of what happened appeared in her mind, and she stilled her movements, letting out a low whimper.

Kanato giggled and slipped off his jacket and put it around Yui, "Just put this on. Teddy and I don't want you getting cold, right Teddy?" Kanato said and stepped back, holding Teddy close, positioning his companion so that they could watch Yui.

Yui nodded and wrapped the jacket securely around her wanting to disappear. The brothers let out a sigh of relief once she was properly covered. They’d seen naked bodies over the past several hundred years but were not prepared for the rush of confusing emotions upon seeing Yui that way.

"How are you feeling, Yui?" Reiji leaned his palms on the desk and peers at her from beside her. He could feel the heat from her body brushing against his and he had to swallow. 

Yui's bottom lip trembled as she looked at him. "I..." she sniffed. "Why did they..." Memories of the assault crashed into her, making her shake. The words that were said, and the pain she endured. She didn't understand what they were saying to her when they attacked her. They called her a particular name, she couldn't recall no matter how hard she tried. They told her she was part vampire, but that couldn't be. She was human, she knew she was human. Her heart thrummed in her chest, her skin was warm. She didn’t have  _ fangs _ nor drank blood to survive. 

She let out a small sob, burying her face in her hands. Maybe her father was right, and she was a child of sin. Could she be a vampire? Her mind began to race as she tried to process the information. 

Warm arms wrapped around her and she was pressed into someone's chest. 

Shu. 

She recognized his scent and the familiar feeling of his body as he pulled her close and the lips that pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He was there. They all were. 

She cried harder, she couldn't help it, "Am I a child of sin like my father called me?" she rasped out between sobs. She shook her head in denial not wanting to believe it. She couldn’t be. She was  _ human _ . 

The brothers looked confused at her statement. She had never mentioned her father to them before. What had she been told?

Karlheinz's appearance in the office made Gin gasp and shift back on the couch. His gaze flicked to hers and he rolled his eyes at her reaction. If he wanted her dead, she would have been before she saw him. The girl was here just as a distraction for his sons while Yui grew. There would be no one as good as Yui, and the girl on the couch that was trembling was just like the rest of them. Disposable. 

His attention came back to Yui as she cried harder in Shu’s arms. He held her close and rested his head on hers occasionally planting small kisses, trying to get her to relax and calm down. 

He internally smirked at the sight of his eldest son showing her compassion. His plan was working. He’d hoped that some of his sons would take Yui as their own one day, which ones he didn't know yet. His plan was going better than he had hoped. Not only did his sons...all his sons love Yui and were protective of her, but he did as well. Something he had never envisioned for himself. She was a miracle in a small package, and that was something he didn’t believe in. 

Humans were all predictable, but Yui wasn’t. She didn’t fear them but loved them and she was loved in return. She didn’t judge them for the way they lived but embraced them. She was a wonder.

He moved closer to Yui and raised his hand to rub her back gently, "No, Yui. You’re not," he said in a low voice.

Yui peered up at him through her wet lashes. Her face had red blotches from crying, and small bruises and scratches that he yet healed. She looked so fragile and beautiful to him, even as broken as she was. She was stronger than she thought. "Karlheinz," she murmured.

He let out a low chuckle pulling her to him, cradling her body to his. He looked up at Shu who made a disgruntled sound as he folded his arms over his chest. He couldn’t blame him. He took Yui away from him, but Shu would have to learn to share in the future if his plan was to work. 

He raised a brow at his son before he looked down at Yui and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against the small bruise on the apple of her cheek, his magic flowing through him sending healing properties. He smiled when the bruise started to fade and looked like it was a week old instead of freshly made. 

Wiping her tears away he leaned closer to her, "There’s much I need to explain to you."

She grasped the material of his shirt as he spoke in soft tones, "Explain things? Do you know if I am...if I...?"

He kissed her forehead tenderly and nodded, "Yes. I’ll give you the answers you seek, but not today, you need to get your strength back first. Please don’t worry right now. You’re safe and need your rest. I promise that I  _ will _ tell you what you want to know." 

He gave Reiji a significant look, "I want you to prepare Yui some  _ tea _ , I believe it will help her with her healing. I have some extra ingredients that I stored next to yours.."

"Of course," Reiji nodded to his brothers and they all slipped out of the room to prepare Yui her special tea that was infused with their blood. Their father was correct, a fresh dose would indeed speed up the process. They would also add some of their father’s blood to her tea, making it all the better for her. 

"W-who are you?" Gin asked in a low voice looking at Karlheinz as he cradled Yui tenderly. She knew by looking at this beautiful creature in front of her, he was not human either. He was terrifyingly beautiful.

They all were. 

He carried Yui with him and sat on the couch with Yui on his lap. He looked over at the young woman in question and raised a brow, "Who I am is of no importance to you."

He let out a low sigh and leaned closer to Gin, capturing her gaze. "I want you to behave yourself with my sons, and you will help protect Yui and the others." He said in a hypnotic tone. 

Yui watched with interest as Karlheinz spoke to Gin. When he finished, Gin had a confused look on her face. Yui raised a brow in surprise, she had never seen anything like that before. 

Karlheinz leaned back with a smirk on his lips as Gin looked around the room and blinked, confusion written on her face. That should help this woman behave herself now and not cause any more problems for them. He knew that she had a soft spot for Yui already, but attacking his sons would not do. He knew the only reason why this woman drew breath was because no one wanted to upset Yui and punish the woman for her transgressions as they normally would. 

Yui smiled when Shu and the others arrived carrying a tray with a teacup and something small to eat for her. Setting down the tray on the low table Shu grabbed the cup and placed it in Yui's shaking hands, wrapping his larger ones around hers to assist her. Giving them each a small smile, she tentatively took a sip and her nose wrinkled. "This taste...different."

"Different?" Reiji tilted his head at her. They had prepared it exactly as they always did. The taste should be exactly like it usually was to her. 

Shu rubbed his thumb over her fingers and knelt in front of her, meeting her eyes, “How does it taste?”

Yui looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile. "It’s not a bad difference. It tastes..." She took another sip, which turned into a large gulp. She paused and furrowed her brows looking into the cup. "It tastes more...flavorful?" It came out as a question. When the taste danced across her taste buds, she could taste many different flavors this time. It was almost overwhelming.

Karlheinz looked down at her and chuckled. "I am sure it is more  _ appealing _ to you now," his gaze flicked to his sons and then back to Yui. "I am certain your taste for certain things will change soon." He placed his large hand on her head and smiled down at her. He was still waiting to see how Yui's vampire side would grow. He had high hopes for her and it appeared she wouldn’t have to wait long.

She finished her tea rather quickly and frowned when it was finished releasing her cup to Shu. She tried to stand up and staggered slightly. Shu reached out his arms and scooped her up into his as he stood. He let out a sigh of relief knowing she would be alright. He didn't want her to leave his side right now, if he had his way, she never would. He would have to speak to his father soon about his intentions with Yui, his mind was made up. 

He was well aware that his brothers also had...affection for Yui, but to him Yui was everything. He never felt a connection to anyone before like her. He would  _ never _ let her go even if it meant sharing her time with his less than deserving brothers. She would be his Queen and she would need protection so they would be allowed to spend time with her.

He looked over at Gin who was watching him carefully. He couldn’t stand this woman and refused to feed or fuck her. "You. Go to your room for the day. We’ll take care of Yui." He wanted to snap his fangs at her to get the message across but instead, he pulled Yui closer and stepped back away from her. 

Gin looked around the room and frowned. "O-okay," she stood and stumbled towards the door, her eyes locked with Yui that was buried in Shu’s arms. Satisfied that Yui would be okay she left the room.

Yui tugged on Shu's shirt, "I need to um...can I use the bathroom?" she asked quietly, her face turning a beautiful rose pink filling his nose with her delicious scent.

He chuckled and set her on her feet patting her on her head, "Go ahead. Let us know if you need help."

Yui blushed a deeper red and wrapped Kanato's jacket more securely around her, "I’m sure I can figure it out,” she said dryly and rolled her eyes at him as she left the room and down the hall to one of the many bathrooms.

Karlheinz leaned back on the couch and sighed, "I suppose now is the time to share with you what I know about Yui."

The brothers looked at each other and then at their father, "We already know she is supposed to be a dhampir, what else is there to know?" Ayato grumbled as he sunk into one of the chairs throwing his leg over the side.

He told his sons about Yui being born in the demon realm, and that her parents both perished shortly after she was born. He didn't tell them it was by his order though. The news of Yui spread across the realm and he had told Richter to hide her in the human world where no one could find her. He knew others would have an interest in her eventually because her father was an extremely powerful demon, a King in his own right. He made her vanish so others would assume she perished as well.

"Richter placed her with Komori Seji," Karlheinz finally finished and looked around at his sons with a leveled expression.

"The vampire hunter?" Reiji raised a brow, he was shocked to hear that Richter would place Yui with him knowing she was part vampire.

"He thought it was the best place for her. I had a difficult time finding her when I returned to this realm, Seiji moved frequently. I happen to find her in the woods the day I brought her here to live with us, Seji...he was trying to kill her because he could smell her vampire side awakening."

Subaru slammed his fist against the wall and hissed. "She never mentioned it to us before."

Yui padded back to the office to see Karlheinz, and the brothers again in hopes she would get the answers she needed about her. Why did everyone think she was a vampire? Her movements stilled when she heard Karlheinz speaking to the others about the day he found her in the woods. Her heart clenched painfully thinking about her father trying to kill her. She still didn't understand what Karlheinz meant by trying to find her.

She leaned her head against the wall with her hand over her heart, trying to remain calm. She never told the brothers before, because she had hoped to forget it someday. She was even more confused now that she heard Karlheinz telling them he had a hard time finding her father to get to her. How did he know her?

Karlheinz cleared his throat. "There is one more thing I need to let you know about Yui. I will eventually tell her everything, but for now, I think it's best not to. She needs to have her strength back, and I don't want her getting scared, and trying to run."

Shu narrowed his eyes at his father. "What have you not told us? What else could trump her real father being an extremely powerful vampire, a fucking Vampire King? That, by the way, makes her a princess, and she needs more protection than we’ve been giving her! What else are you hiding from us? What else could there possibly be?" Shu felt his fangs extend as he tried to control his temper. 

This changed things. This changed every fucking thing. If anyone  _ knew _ who Yui really was, all the damn royalty would try to come after her, not to mention the family she had left. Not that it would matter. His father was the God over them all, but he felt as if he had been blindsided. 

He looked to his brothers and saw them sitting stiffly waiting for their father to speak. Even Kananto who was never one for paying attention or caring. His grip on his stuffed  _ whatever _ it was to him, almost failing under the pressure of his fingers. 

"She has the heart of a founding vampire that beats in her. One that you knew well."

Reiji whipped his head around when he heard the loud gasp at the door. Yui there with a pained expression on her face. Her arms shot out as she staggered and pitched forward. "Fuck," Ayato growled as he flashed across the room and caught Yui in his arms as she fainted. 

Laito stood and sauntered over to Yui and brushed her hair away from her face and looked back up at his father, “That could’ve gone better. The question is, what do we do now that she knows?” 


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu and Reiji explain things to Yui when she wakes up in Shu's chambers with the brothers listening.

Shu led his brothers down to the dungeons where his prey was already chained and waiting for him to take his ire out on. Now that Yui was safely ensconced in his room bundled up in a blanket with one of his most trusted familiars watching over her, he needed to take his frustration out of something or _someone_ before he joined her. 

He wrinkled his nose as his feet touched the dirt floor. The stench of fear, blood, and bodily fluids hung thickly in the air making his stomach clench. Yes, fear was his favorite scent, but combined with human waste it was less than desired. 

Karlheinz placed his hand on his shoulder and for a moment Shu paused. He looked at his father who gave him a fanged smile, “Be sure to punish them enough to send a warning to others not to touch what is yours again.” 

Returning the smile Shu gave his father a nod and turned away, “I had planned on making them understand in no uncertain terms that they will never bother her again, and anyone who does will face our wrath. Yui is ours and _no one_ is to touch what is ours.” 

“Very good. Be sure to comfort Yui when she wakes. I know she’s still recovering and what she heard was a shock. I’ll leave her in your care and will return in a few days to speak with her privately.” With that statement, his father stalked down the length of the hallway and stopped at the end where a brick wall stood. Whispering an incantation a door appeared to the Demon World, their world, and his father opened the door and stepped through, closing the door quietly behind him. 

It was disconcerting at first, the way his father trusted him and his brothers now. For many years, since he could remember his father had been cruel, but because of Yui, his brothers and his father had come together as a family. They had a common goal now and that was to protect her. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose he stalked forward and yanked open the cell door where the two bitches hung from the wall. Their feet dangling several inches off the floor making it impossible for them to get comfortable. It was just how he liked it. 

Looking at the small bench to his right, his fingers trailed along all of the tools at their disposal. He picked up a knife and weighed it in his hand for a moment before he turned to Haru. _That_ one would get his undivided attention tonight. He wouldn’t drink from her, nor fuck her. She would learn soon enough that desiring his attention was a mistake. He would do his _best_ not to kill her. He grinned at her as he stepped towards her, the knife he held in his hand glinted in the low light as he stood in front of her. The knife he had was a special one made for marking vampires. If you were cut with it, it left behind a scar making it near impossible to heal as well. 

Maybe he would have mercy on her and just behead her and leave her head on a spike in front of the school. Everyone would know who left it there, but that would defeat the purpose, everyone needed to know _why_ they were punished and he was glad to carve that lesson into her flesh for all to see. 

Looking to his left he smirked at the screams from the other...Konda. The triplets were already working on doling out their own punishment. Reiji leaned against the wall with his arms against his chest, while Sabaru cracked his knuckles as he walked to stand next to Shu. 

“Let us begin,” Reiji grinned as he shoved himself off the wall. 

* * *

Yui blinked her eyes open trying to adjust to the dim room. She felt warm...too warm, she was wrapped snugly in a blanket effectively trapping her. Her eyes adjusted and she looked to her left and noticed Shu was nestled against her with his arm wrapped around her waist, his face nestled against her neck. She pursed her lips and turned her head and looked at the ceiling thinking about the night before. They had known she was a dhampir and didn't tell her. She felt betrayed, more than that she felt hurt. 

She had trusted them, they were her family. The love she felt for them could be considered irrational considering they were vampires, but her heart had opened to them completely. She had always wanted a family, a place to belong, and accepted for who she was and she thought she had that. 

Letting out a long sigh she closed her eyes for a moment trying to be rational about the situation. Her classmates usually thought her dim with the exception of a few that she managed to be close to, but she wasn’t. She watched people, those humans, and vampires that intermingled together to see how her new world worked. She should be frightened, wanting to run to the hills with what she saw but she didn’t. 

They showed her patience and love. Something she never had before. So why did they not tell her the truth? Why keep it hidden from her all these years that she was one of _them_? Well, she was mostly a vampire. She knew a couple of dhampirs at school and what she knew of them she could see clearly that she was different and she fit in that category. 

She was fast, her reflexes faster than a human. She felt like such a fool for not realizing it herself sooner. She thought if she had, she never would have mentioned it to the brothers. Maybe she would have gone to Karlheinz, but she couldn’t be certain. She didn’t have fangs as dhampirs had. 

Could they be mistaken? Would that change their feelings for her? 

She hated that she felt so uncertain about how they felt about her. She opened her eyes and looked at Shu once again, his blonde hair brushing against her cheek as he snuggled closer to her. She frowned and turned her head away. She felt guilty for thinking that they would shun her if she were just a plain ole’ human. 

She shivered when she felt breath against her neck to her right and she turned her head slowly and saw Reiji pressed against her, his arm and leg wrapped around her as if to keep her securely in place. 

Lifting her head she looked around the room and realized she was in Shu's room. She found the clock and it read 3:00. She didn't know if it was in the morning, or afternoon, the room was shrouded in darkness with the heavy drapes to determine, but she could see perfectly fine with the small light coming from the bathroom door that was cracked open. 

Her lips twitched slightly thinking that Shu had probably left the light on for her to see as he usually did when she was in his room. 

She shifted slightly, the warmth of the blankets becoming too much to bear. She let out a small grunt when their arms both tightened around her. She took a deep breath before she started to wiggle out from the blankets, she felt like she was suffocating. She didn’t want to wake them. Her hope was to gain her freedom so she could cool off. 

"Yui," Reiji's sleep laced voice caught her attention.

She froze and turned her head slowly in his direction. He looked at her for a moment before lifting his hand and cupping her cheek rubbing his thumb gently across the bruise on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, maintaining eye contact. He looked so young without his glasses, his ruby eyes glowing as his eyes roamed her face. 

For years he had been kind to her and been her tutor in all things. She needed to give him a chance to tell her his side of the story. She owed him that.

She swallowed the lump in her throat so she could ask, "Why?" 

He leaned upon his elbow tugging at her blankets open slightly, his fingers trailing up to her neck causing her to shiver, "We were told when you arrived that you were dhampir, but...honestly we didn't believe it," he whispered, "you're just so...human," he gave her a half-smile, his eyes serious as he looked at her.

She let out a small humorless laugh turning her head away from him, "Human." The word tasted bitter on her tongue. "What does that even mean anymore. I don't even know what I am. I'm not completely human or vampire."

"You're our Yui," Shu mumbled, planting a kiss to her neck, "that's all that matters to us."

"So, is it true? I have a vampire heart beating within me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes, " Reiji hand came up, his hand cupping her cheek one again to turn her head towards him. "You have the heart of a founder, and you have a demon for a father. Your mother was a human.” 

Her heartbeat picked up as she watched him struggle to try to find the right words. 

“What father told us is that your parents both perished when you were a few days old. He knew your parents well and knew you were sickly, so he transplanted the heart in you to help you survive just before they died. He wasn't sure how many vampire traits you would have, so he sent you to your adopted father to live with until he could check on you. He had a hard time finding you because you were always on the move with him."

A tear slipped from her eye and Reiji caught it with his thumb, looking at it before his tongue flicked out tasting it. He smiled down at her and threaded his fingers through her hair holding her in place, "What matters Yui, is that you’re here with us, and we all...we all want you here. You’re an important family member to us. Please know that it doesn’t matter what you are."

"A child of sin," she whispered. "So he was right." closing her eyes she felt a weight on her chest as sadness washed through her. 

Reiji narrowed his eyes at her, anger flaring through him that anyone would tell her that. "Is that what you see when you look at us?"

Her breath caught in her throat, "No!" she said with force, her eyes snapping open. "Not even for a moment. I love all of you, you’re all so precious to me," she said earnestly, placing her hand over Reiji’s. 

"Why should you feel that way about yourself then?" he challenged her. "If we are pureblood vampires, and you a dhampir, only half-vampire, why should you consider yourself a sin?" he raised his brow knowing he had her. 

"I see your point, " she mumbled, her eyes shifting to the side. 

He grinned at her for a moment before planting a kiss to her forehead taking in a deep breath to take in her scent. "Just please have some trust in us that we didn't truly know. Father was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Where is he?" She had more questions than answers.

"He had to leave after he knew you were stable."

"I see," she frowned slightly, she was hoping she could have talked to him before he left again. "I just had a few questions I was hoping he would answer for me."

"Perhaps I could answer some of them for you, what do you wish to know?"

"Does that mean I am immortal? Am I more a vampire than human?."

Shu growled and pulled her closer. "You’re still mortal," he whispered. "As far as you being more vampire than human, I don't think so. You don't have any fangs, your heart beats, you’re warm." 

Shu was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was mortal, and that she would die someday. He didn't like the fact she was so fragile, a simple sickness or an accident could take her away from them. Last night terrified him seeing her so damaged. He didn’t want to define what he felt for her yet, she was still far too young, but he knew the day would come when she would be old enough for him to analyze everything.

"You do have the strength, vision, and other attributes of a vampire, just not as strong," Reiji chuckled. "You’re just...Yui. Your human life will be a lot longer than most humans."

"I'm sorry,” she said softly. "I'm sorry that I got overwhelmed last night when I heard you discussing it. I suppose I was in shock to suddenly find out that I am different. All my life I thought I was human, and my father was mistaken when he...when he said that."

"That is certainly understandable. You know you can send a message to father. He told us to let you know he is always there for you. We are _all_ here for you, too. We don't want to lose you and have you run over something like this. He promised he will eventually tell you everything himself."

"I won't run," She promised. "Besides I'm too sore to run," She giggled trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe tomorrow though," she grinned at him and nudged his side playfully.

He gave an elegant snort and laid his head on her shoulder, his head leaning next to hers, "How are you feeling, other than sore, and I assume you are confused about the news."

"I’ll be alright. I’m still processing everything of course, but my body is tender, especially my back. I’m sure I'll be fine in a few days." She looked over at Shu and leaned closer to him. "What happened to those girls?"

His blue eyes met hers and he gave her a half-smirk. "You don't need to worry about them bothering you again, don't worry about it."

She paled slightly and her eyes widened, "W-what happened to them?"

Reiji kissed her neck, "They hurt you, and they had to be punished."

"Punished?" She whispered, wondering what that meant. She had been punished by Reiji before and didn't wish that on anyone.

Shu raised a brow at her, "Do you really want to know?"

She chewed her lip for a moment and slowly nodded. "I think I do."

"You have to understand first that we are not just your typical vampire coven, we are actually royalty. What they did was a slap in the face to us, knowing that you were part of our coven, they knew that and intentionally attacked you."

Yui swallowed the dryness in her throat, "There’re royal vampires?"

He let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead, he couldn’t help it. He needed to reassure himself that she was still there. Her scent and warmth surrounded him, comforting him. "Yes, Yui. Our father is the king," he paused and let that sink in for a moment before he continued. "Which means we are all princes. Father demanded they be punished, so they were.."

"T-they're dead?" she gasped.

Shu nuzzled her neck once more and sighed. They weren’t quite dead, but they probably wished they were. It would take some time for them to heal, and those scars would never heal. But, Yui didn’t need to know that. He didn’t want her to see them as the true demons they were. "Don't worry about it. Everything is alright now, no one will dare bother you anymore."

"I-I don't even want to bother me now." she squeaked.

Reiji let out a barking laugh and sat up in the bed, a smirk on his lips, "You silly girl. No harm will come to you. Now, let's check out your back and see if you need any more treatment before school," he tugged on her arm and she shifted and sat up next to him.

She shook her head when a wave of dizziness washed over her, "Whoa,” her hand shot out and she grabbed his arm to steady herself. 

Reiji noticed the color drained from her face, even her lips were white, "Hmm. I think perhaps you should rest another day. Today is Friday, so it will give you three days to rest."

Yui grumbled as she looked down, "I don't want to miss class. I already missed classes yesterday."

He lifted her chin with his finger and raised a brow at her. "You _are_ staying home today. No arguing with me over this."

She rolled her eyes at him as she shifted her position to lean forward so he could look at her back, "Fine," she tugged her shirt and lifted it up enough so they could see if she was healing well enough.

Shu shifted behind her and turned on the bedside lamp so he could look closely. He could see the faint outlines of the skin that was healing. "It doesn't look that bad, I think it’ll heal completely by tomorrow, and most likely with no scarring," his fingers glided softly down her back causing her to shiver.

"Your hands are cold," She yelped, and she shrugged the shirt back down and looked over her shoulder at him. She noticed she was wearing someone's t-shirt, and sleep pants which were far too big on her. She internally rolled her eyes thinking about them dressing her, but decided she couldn't be embarrassed about the fact, after all, she was sure she was covered in blood. She noticed over the years that the brothers, well vampires in general, didn’t even blink when it came to nudity. She supposed it had to do with living forever and modesty went right out the window. 

"Can we go back to sleep for a bit? My head still feels spinny." 

Shu clicked the light off and pulled her down with him, his arms around her were like bands of steel. He tucked her against his chest adjusting the blankets so they were loose enough so she could move. He kissed the crown of her head and rested before he tucked her under her chin. 

Reiji moved closer and followed suit, moving so he was pressed against her, his hand found her own and intertwined their fingers giving it a gentle squeeze. He moved his head so his forehead was pressed against her and closed his eyes. He wasn’t really tired, but he was thankful that she still wanted to sleep so he could take that moment to be close to her like this. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his nerves settled now that he had a chance to speak to her and knew she wouldn’t run. 

Shu cracked his eyes open and looked at Reiji before he snuggled closer to Yui. She was so small against his larger frame, but he wasn’t complaining. He knew that he would be able to protect her better, not that anyone was foolish enough to enter his chambers. They were warded to keep everyone and everything out. It also had locked Yui in just in case she had decided to run while they slept. 

He and Reiji argued with each other as Ayato held an unconscious Yui in his arms as to where she was going to sleep, they finally agreed to bring her to his room for his was the largest. 

What Yui didn't know was the rest of the brothers were scattered around the room resting on the various couches in his room, they heard the whole conversation and felt relief knowing she wouldn't run from them. They all didn't want to crowd around her not knowing how upset she would be when she woke and agreed to let Reiji and Shu handle speaking to Yui at first for she was closest to them. However, they were going to be close to her in case they needed help soothing her.

Reiji let out a sigh and chuckled. "I thought I taught you better than to use a word like 'spinny', perhaps I should be harder on you with your studies."

She let out a small giggle. "As you wish...your highness,” which caused Shu and Reiji to let out a rumbling laugh.


	8. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui sneaks out

"Yui!" Cho yelled as she caught up with her. Yui jumped slightly at the call of her name and looked over her shoulder as her best friend ran towards her with a grin on her face. 

She stopped and waited for Cho to catch up with her and Cho slung her arm around her shoulder, giving her a cheeky grin, "Are you able to come out with us tonight?"

Yui furrowed her brows trying to remember what Cho was talking about as they started down the hall once again towards their next class. 

Cho groaned and let out a loud sigh, tipping her head back as if to send up a prayer, "Don't tell me you forgot."

Yui’s lip twitched as she looked over at Cho. She had always been that way since they became friends when they were in middle school. Now that they were both in high school she had become even more dramatic, "Sorry, what are we supposed to be doing tonight?"

"We’re going out tonight to the festival, you promised you would ask if you could come," Cho whined as they made their way to class. “Did you seriously forget?” 

Yui cringed slightly feeling guilt wash over her. She  _ had _ forgotten, and she wasn’t sure if Reiji would allow her to go on such short notice. Biting her bottom lip, Yui looked over at Cho and said, "I’ll ask Reiji when I see him. It's only a half-night tonight." 

"Perfect," Cho hummed as they entered the classroom. "Wait," She paused and looked at Yui, "You have a kimono, right?"

Yui giggled and rolled her eyes shrugging out of Cho’s arm and took her seat. "Of course I do."

Cho winked at her as she took her seat and place her bookbag on the desk and began digging for her books, "Just let Reiji know you’ll be with me. Just text me, and I’ll pick you up."

“Sure,” Yui said as she fiddled with her pencil waiting for class to begin, her stomach rolled at the mere thought of asking Reiji to go anywhere on such short notice. She silently wished that Reinhardt were home, he would let her go without issue, but Reiji was very strict and would most likely comment on the lack of notice and being irresponsible. 

Priority was the key for him, something she was still learning. 

The first part of the evening seemed to drag on for Yui. She had never asked to go anywhere without the brothers before. Looking at the clock her stomach flooded with anxiety as the bell rang at that very moment and Yui internally groaned knowing her time ran out, she had to ask Reiji now.

Yui slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front of the building with a heavy sigh as Cho bounced away reminding Yui to text or call as soon as she had an answer. 

She was not looking forward to this. She felt she was walking towards the stalks to her demise. 

Her feet carried her slowly to the limo and she paused for a moment looking at the open door hearing the low hum of Ayato and Laito bantering back and forth. Squaring her shoulders she slid into the limo and looked over at Reiji as they took off. 

He met her gaze with a raised brow, "Is there something wrong, Yui?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she spoke, "I...well, Cho asked if I could join her and a few others for the festival tonight." She braced herself as she looked at him, her face smooth, trying not to give the emotions she was feeling.

The others looked at Reiji as he pursed his lips as his eyes roamed her face for a moment before he spoke, "Since it is such short notice, I’ll have to decline your request."

Yui narrowed her eyes at him, turned her head to look out the window. Anger flared through her, and she heard Shu give a light chuckle. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window trying to reign in her temper. It would do no good to lash out at him. She didn’t feel up to being  _ punished.  _

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the trip as the landscape flew by. It gave Yui time to calm herself so she wouldn’t act like a petulant child and stomp her foot like she wanted to. Since her arrival, she had been what she thought as an obedient guest. Now, she was not a guest in their eyes, but family, she had a close bond with each other them. At times she would find them watching or looking at her with an odd expression on their faces as if she was going to spout wings suddenly. 

It was disconcerting, sure, but she knew they weren’t used to have a half-human share their space with them, let alone a female. Then there was Gin who had become close to Subaru. She was happy for him, and it seemed that being with Gin had smoothed out his temper. What she did find odd though, was Gin would also spend  _ special _ time with Ayato and Laito. She knew this because she could hear all four of them all the way to her room. 

She shuddered. 

Not that she was opposed to sex. Far from it, she knew about sex, and all it entailed thanks to her friendship with Cho who was perverse. She would show Yui certain books and let her  _ borrow _ them so Yui would be versed in sex realizing that Yui was clueless. 

Yui had asked Gin about sex, kissing, and especially sex with a vampire. It was funny how open Gin was about it, and how inevitably one of the boys would come in and disturb their lessons and drag Gin or Yui away. It was as if they were keeping her from learning anything about something as natural as sex which frustrated her. She did have  _ needs _ and she did find boys to be very attractive and wanted to start dating. 

She let out a small snort and shook her head thinking about what the others would say if she started dating someone, let alone doing  _ that.  _ It wasn’t as if she wanted to lose her virginity any time soon, she would, however, like to experiment and find out what it was like to kiss someone, at least get around a few bases before she picked the  _ one _ she wanted to sleep with, or as Gin had bluntly put it...Fuck. 

Each of the brothers appealed to her in a sexual way since she reached maturity. How could they not? They were beautiful, but she also saw their cruelty when they had  _ guests _ who disappeared frequently. She wasn’t as naive as they thought she was. She knew that they had been killed or drained. It should bother her, but it didn’t. She loved them fiercely and was protective of them. How could she not be when they protected her in return. She knew in her heart, they would never hurt her in that way. 

It was impossible. She couldn’t be with the brothers because as far as she knew they thought of her as a little sister even though she didn’t exactly think of them as brothers. She would never breathe a word to them that she had secret fantasies about all of them. Was she destined to be stagnant as the brothers fucked and drained their way through the whole of Japan while she sat in her room like a good girl? 

Hell no. 

How was she supposed to figure out what she liked and didn’t like if she was always under their thumbs? She closed her eyes and let out a huff, her anger rising once again. She would have to find a way to just do that with or without their permission.

Before the limo came to a complete stop, Yui flung the doors open and was a blur of motion as she entered the house which was not too surprising considering that her emotions almost smothered everyone as they rode home.

* * *

Shu looked over at Reiji as they made their way into the estate, "Why don't you just let her go? She is seventeen now, I’m sure we can trust her," he said with a chuckle. "You really pissed her off."

Reiji smirked as he stepped inside, "What fun what that be? Do you want her going out with others, and perhaps finding someone who would try to take her away from us?"

Shu grunted as he took the stairs two at a time to his room. He hated to admit it, but Reiji was right. The idea of anyone being near Yui in that way did something to him. He hated it. The thought of someone holding her, or even thinking about Yui that way made his blood boil.

Entering his room he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes trying to let the music relax him. His fingers twitched as he thought of Yui in a way he had forbidden himself to even dare think of her, but he couldn’t stop his mind conjuring up images of her laid out beneath him as he pumped into her, kissing her, biting her, claiming her as his. 

His hand drifted lower and he adjusted himself and let out a low hiss. He was hard as a rock at the mere thought of being with her. Even though she dressed  _ properly _ as Reiji dictated while others in school wore close to nothing to entice them, there was something about her innocence that drew him to her. He knew he wasn’t the only one who started to notice how her curves started to fill out. 

Everyone did, and that was the problem. 

It wasn’t just his brother’s who noticed her tinkling laugh, or her smile that brightened any room she was in, it was the male populous. He wasn’t too worried about it before because everyone knew that she was under their protection and knew better than approach her, but that didn’t stop the whispers he heard as she walked by. Several times he had to stop himself from tearing several throats out for just speaking her name. 

Subaru was with that girl that had been living with them for years now, and she had a close bond with Yui. She had been turned successfully with the assistance of their father and  _ Gin _ bonded with Subaru shortly after. That didn’t stop him from sharing her with Ayato and Laito. Shu was not interested in her that way, her blood was mundane, just like she was. Perfectly fitting for the lesser son. 

No, Shu was the firstborn son and he deserved the best, and in his estimation, Yui was the best. She may be a dhampir, but to him, she was more than that. Her scent surpassed anyone he ever came across and kept him sated. He did have others that met his  _ other _ needs, but it was just for a simple release, and he  _ never _ drank from them or allowed them to drink from him either. Nor did he make sure that their needs were met. It didn’t matter to him. He never put his seed in them, he always gave them a special potion that Reiji had made for those types of activities so no bastard would be wrought from him fucking anyone. Not that he ever completed in any of them. He would simply pull out and let his seed land on their breasts or face depending on the activity, tuck himself in and walk away. 

He opened his eyes and looked at his door and let out a sigh as his fingers trailed back up to rest on his chest. He would start to court Yui within the next few days. He knew Reiji wanted her as well, so he would have to learn to share. He would have to see about the rest of his brothers, but he would be her first he was determined. He would speak to his father and  _ tell _ him that Yui would be his and that he wanted her turned if possible. 

With that decision firmly in his mind, he let his body sink further into his mattress and relaxed finally letting the music whisk him away, where he and Yui were together.

* * *

Yui paced her room, her fists curling and uncurling before she plucked out her phone and text Cho, her fingers pressing the screen of her phone with excessive force.

_ Yui: He said no, sorry but I can't go. _

_ Cho: You HAVE to go. It won't be the same without you. We are counting on you being there. _

_ Yui: I wish I could. _

_ Cho: Sneak out. I will pick you up at the end of your driveway in an hour. Pack your clothes for tonight, and you can change them in the car. _

_ Yui: I don't know if that is such a good idea. _

_ Cho: PLEASE! I really need you here tonight. _

Yui sat on the edge of her bed looking at her screen debating what she should do. She had never snuck out of the house before, she never did  _ anythin _ g before without permission to do so. Would the others notice she was missing? She knew if she locked her door to her room, they would not enter knowing she didn't wish to be disturbed and would leave her alone. 

Walking across her room, she swung the doors open to her balcony. She peered over the edge and let out a breathy chuckle. It was three floors up, but the vines clung to the estate all the way up the house. That would aide her in her climb. 

She smirked as she sent her reply. _ I will see you in an hour. _

Calmly she locked her bedroom door and gathered her clothes she would need to use to change into packing them neatly into a bag. Going back to the wardrobe she grabbed some comfortable clothes she could wear for her 'escape'. 

Entering the bathroom she opted to take a shower instead of a bath knowing she had a time limit. She didn’t want to be late for her rendezvous after all. 

By the time she was done getting ready it was nearly time.

She looked around her room and turned off her light. She stuffed her pillows under her blanket and shuffled the items around, trying to make it appear she was asleep in the off chance someone did come and check on her. She doubted they would, they never have before when her door was locked.

She opened her balcony door and closed them almost completely shut, leaving a small crack. She adjusted her bag on her shoulders and began her journey down the vines. She clung tightly to them as she lowered herself slowly. She was trying to be quiet as possible knowing that the others could hear the slightest noise.

She dropped silently the last few feet and held her breath. She looked around before she turned her body and bolted towards the edge of the property that led to the end of her driveway. She let out a small giggle when the long stone wall came into view and she used a few trees to help her launch over it. She landed and rolled slightly and stood, brushing herself off.

Cho laughed loudly as she popped the back of the limo door open. "Hurry Yui!"

Yui threw herself into the limo as it started to pull away, the door slamming shut firmly behind her. She did it. She escaped. Relief and a ting of guilt crept into her.

Cho squealed with delight and hugged Yui tight, "I'm so glad you are here."

Yui shifted and straightened herself in her seat. "I’m surprised no-one came after me, actually," she grinned.

Cho giggled and handed Yui her bag, "Change your clothes, we should be there in ten minutes.

Yui looked around the limo for the first time and noted there were others looking at her. They were all her classmates of course, but a few were boys. She blushed and looked at Cho, "I think I'll wait until we arrive."

Cho snorted and shook her head, "You’re always so modest. Vampires don't have modesty you know. We live far too long to worry about that."

Yui shook her head and leaned back in her seat, "I'm only half-vampire remember. I am more human than a vampire."

Cho rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're such a prude."

Yui grinned at her and leaned towards her scowling friend, “I think you just want to see me naked.” 

Cho giggled and unfolded her arms to wrap her arm around Yui, pulling her against her side. “Not that I would complain if I did,” she winked down at her. 

Yui shook her head and listened to a smattering of laughter that surrounded her. The ride to the festival was filled with everyone taking turns teasing Yui about her modestly, and the lack of theirs, not that she minded. She refused to change in front of everyone. It was bad enough that she snuck out of the estate, she could only imaging what Reiji would say if he had heard that she changed in front of  _ anyone. _

Arriving at the festival Yui went to the restroom to change into her kimono shooing Cho away that she would be fine changing on her own, that she had been doing so for years. The kimono was a gift from Karlheinz for her sixteen birthday. She ran her hand down the fine black silk smiling softly at the vibrant koi that seemed to shimmer each time she moved. Adjusting her obi, she tucked her fan behind the folds and looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair in a bun, with a few escaped tendrils framing her face placing her Kanzashi in her hair with care. They were simple sticks with tiny Sakura petals. 

Giving herself a once over she stuffed her clothes into her bag and made her way out to meet the others. There were eight of them altogether, and Yui knew them from school, but she wouldn’t consider herself close to them as she was to Cho. She noticed that there were four boys and four girls and they paired off as they walked with the exception of Yui who stayed close to Cho’s side with a boy named Daichi who trailed behind them engaging Cho and her  _ date  _ in conversation. 

What she didn’t like was Daichi would brush his hand against hers and his hand would brush against her back occasionally and he would meet her gaze with a small smirk.

As they walked around they would stop and play some of the games and stuffing themselves silly. It relaxing and fun to get away from the others for a time, however, she wished Gin was with her to enjoy it. She shook her head thinking about her newly added family member. She was glad that Gin was turned into a vampire successfully, and would always be with them, well in Yui’s case until she died.

Her heart clenched painfully as the others walked down towards the lake waiting for the fireworks to begin. She was going to die someday, and she would have to leave them. She was sad thinking about leaving all of them behind, even Gin. She knew she would have a longer lifespan than other humans, but still, she would die eventually.

"Yui, are you alright?" Cho asked nudging her shoulder gently. Cho furrowed her brows as she looked at her.

She gave her a weak smile and tried to get her emotions under control, she knew that they could  _ scent _ when something was off. Clearing her throat delicately she said, "Yeah, just thinking." 

Cho wrapped her arm around Yui and sighed, giving her a gentle squeeze, "Tonight is about having fun, ne? We’ll be leaving soon if you’re worried about being caught. We all need to be home before dawn. You know how the sun drains us of our energy making us useless," She said with a small giggle.

Yui forced a smile on her lips and nodded. "Thanks, Cho."

It was best for Cho to think that was the reason she was so despondent at that moment. She was sure she would share her feelings with Cho some other day, but right now was not the time. Shaking her head she sat down on the grass as the others sat down near her, and looked up at the sky and waited for the show to begin. 

The fireworks were spectacular. This was the first time Yui had ever seen them or even been to a festival or even saw fireworks. The only thing she didn’t really like were bangs. 

During the last moments of the show, one of her classmates the boy named Daichi who had been walking with her, Cho and her date, Tashi, leaned over and brushed his lips against Yui's cheek, his hand brushed against her arm until his hand found hers and clasped it, giving it a small squeeze. 

For a moment Yui froze in place, her body locking down. She could feel her face warm as his breath brush against her skin. When he pulled away she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly before she turned her head and looked at him with a startled expression. 

Daichi let out a low chuckle and squeezed her hand once again, "You just looked too adorable, I couldn't help myself."

Yui gave a faint laugh and looked back up at the sky where the fireworks were going off, the sky a kaleidoscope of color. She tugged her hand back gently and folded it in her lap not wanting to encourage him. 

Her mind deciphered what she felt when he kissed her on the cheek. It was the first kiss she had received that wasn’t from one of the brothers, and it didn't feel right. It felt...off. Her mind instantly went to the brothers who shared her life and thought it was odd that it would do that considering it wasn’t one of them who had pressed their lips against her skin. 

She knew her feelings for them were impossible but decided to try to date someone in hopes that she would eventually get over whatever she was feeling for them. Maybe it was the kisser and not the kiss itself. 

Yui shifted slightly closer to Cho who smirked at her and nodded to Daichi who was grinning like a fool at Yui and followed her movements to press his body against hers. 

When they made their way back towards the limo Yui excused herself to change walking ahead of the group to give her some breathing room away from her shadow. She made quick work of her clothes and met the others in the limo. 

She slid in and situated herself in between Cho, and another girl from her class and let out a sigh of relief. She was trying to avoid Daichi, he made her feel awkward being around him. He was just too close wanting to hold her hand or touch her and she hated it.

She gave a slight shudder.

It wasn't like Yui didn't notice boys, boy did she notice them. She was seventeen and her hormones were always kicking in when she looked at them much to her dismay.

Yui was quiet during the ride home, and she could feel Diachi's gaze on her. He let out a low chuckle gaining her attention, "I don't bite...much, Yui." He said with a smirk when she looked over at him.

The others hooted with laughter and finally, the limo pulled up to the end of Yui’s driveway. She shifted herself to get out and Diachi grasped her hand and tugged her towards him. He kissed her lips holding the back of her head and nipped at her lip to gain entrance. Yui let out a small grunt as she jerked her head back and blushed, "Just wanted you to know I'm interested." He cupped her cheek and planted another soft kiss to her lips that Yui tried to dodge as she flung herself out the door.

Yui let out her small ragged breath when the limo finally left and wiped her lips with the back of her hand and groaned. It wasn't that Daichi wasn't attractive, he was gorgeous. She never thought of him that way. He was a player and had a new girlfriend every other month. He knew he looked good and flaunted it, which was a huge turn off to her. She wanted someone who loved her, not someone who thought of her as the flavor of the month.

Taking a deep breath she adjusted her bag and pulled herself up over the wall and raced through the woods towards the estate wanting to get back before dawn peeked. It was still had another four hours before that happened, but she wanted to ensure if someone did come to check on her, she would be there.

She stood under her balcony, and grinned, she was almost there. She secured her bag over her shoulders and lifted herself onto the vines and made her way to her balcony with ease. She tumbled to the ground, her foot catching on the railing as she tried to jump onto the landing of her large balcony. 

"Shit," She hissed. She looked down at the palms of her hands and cringed. They were scrapped and bleeding and knew that would draw attention. It was like a beacon to the others whenever she had an injury no matter how small it was.

Huffing with annoyance she quietly opened her door and stepped inside, dropping her bag. She leaned heavily on her door and let out a sigh of relief and was glad to finally be home without being caught, She could only imagine what Reiji would do to her if he did catch her. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Reiji’s punishment. 

Thinking about it she let out a small shudder glad that no one was none the wiser. 

At least that was what she thought before she was lifted off the floor and slammed onto her bed making her yelp in surprise. Her eyes met hard blue eyes of Shu as he glared down at her, his jaw tight. His body covered hers completely pinning her effectively beneath him. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up at him. 

Shu’s eyes flashed crimson for a moment and he growled out his next sentence, "I hope you at least enjoyed yourself, Yui. We’ve been waiting patiently for you to come home so we could punish you," He said pressing his weight further against her.

Her eyes flicked to the side and noted Reiji was standing over her bed with his arms across his chest, glaring at her. All the color drained from her face. "Fuck," she whispered closing her eyes. She was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on Eve first and then I'll pick this fic back up. :)


	9. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui tells Shu exactly what she feels and wants, little does she know that's the opening he needs to get what he wants and needs in the future. A new plan forms in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten I had this chapter written and thought I would post it. This one is still on hiatus, or if I post anything here, it will be very random and infrequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Paddlin'

Yui watched as Reiji shifted through her bag tossing them aside until he found the object he was looking for. 

Her cellphone. 

He handed it to her “Unlock it,” he growled. 

Yui lifted a shaky hand and grasped her phone. Shu still had her pinned beneath his body and pressed slightly harder against her as she pressed her thumb to unlock the screen. She swallowed the dryness in her throat as she handed back to Reiji’s waiting hand. 

Reiji chuckled as he scrolled through her phone and his gaze met hers, “So, it was Cho who convinced you to leave tonight.” 

Yui was about to answer when her phone chimed noting there was an incoming message. Reiji’s eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the contents on the screen and pursed his lips, “Interesting.” He was silent for several moments, his eyes flicking to hers occasionally until he clenched his jaw and wordlessly handed it to Shu. 

Shu held the phone and read the text. The anger he was trying to contain started to slip as he read. 

_ Unknown number: Hey Yui, It’s Daichi. I’m sorry for just kissing you tonight, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that. I wanted you to know I am indeed interested in you as more than a friend. I begged Cho to make sure you could come tonight so I could tell you...I know forcing myself on you was probably not the best way to let you know. I have to admit your lips were soft and tasted sweeter than I ever imagined. I look forward to seeing you again soon, beautiful. Xo  _

Shu crushed Yui’s phone in his hand and threw it against the wall, making the bits and pieces scattered around the room. Yui let out a scared yelp and sunk further into the mattress trying to get away from his wrath. 

Shu brought his hand down, slamming them against the mattress, resting them on either side of her head as he leaned back a little to look at her crimson face.

He took a moment to calm down. He didn’t want to hurt her, but at this moment he wanted to hurt  _ something _ , preferably Daichi. Oh, he knew who that boy was and he refused to let Yui anywhere near him. He had a penchant for stringing girls on and Yui would never be used like that. As far as he was concerned she was spoken for, she just didn’t know it yet. 

When the pull to check on Yui became too strong he went to her room knowing she was pissed off at Reiji and had hoped that he could use that to his advantage. He knew it was a bastard move, but when it came to Yui he didn’t care. What he didn’t expect was to see Reiji already standing next to Yui’s bed looking down. 

Reiji looked over his shoulder when he felt Shu approach, “She’s gone.” 

“Gone?” Shu stood beside Reiji and threw the blankets off the bed only to find pillows where he expected to find Yui. Letting out a string of curses, he sat heavily on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. “At least we know she’ll be back, she wouldn’t just leave.” He paused for a moment, his emotions foreign to him.

Fear, panic, anger, all rolled into one. 

Reiji folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, “No, I don’t think she would leave. She has nowhere to go where she could hide from us. I believe she decided to go to the festival even though I told her no.” 

It was then Reiji and Shu talked about an appropriate punishment fit for Yui. It was probably good she was gone at that moment because some suggestions Reiji had would terrify Yui. They had never used whips on her, nor put her in the dungeon knowing it terrified her, but Reiji was all for it, his anger getting the better of him. 

They decided on a simple punishment that would get them what they  _ both _ wanted. 

Yui. 

She would lose the comfort of having her room. For the next month, Yui would have to spend the night in their chambers for a week, then go to the other, only to come back to the first. Shu was not keen on the idea of Yui being near anyone but him, but he knew how Reiji felt about her and couldn’t deny him. 

They both agreed that Shu would be the first to officially claim her properly as was his right as the firstborn son, much to Reiji chagrin. 

Yui’s face came back into focus, her face was still crimson, but now tears were shining in her eyes. He could smell her fear as she looked up at him, but underneath it all, he could scent that bastard. 

Reiji cleared his throat, gaining her attention and for that, Shu was glad. He was about to lose his temper once again. They both looked over at Reiji who had a cruel smile curling his lips, “Since it is obvious you cannot be trusted to keep your word, nor follow directions, for the next two months you’ll be sharing a room with Shu and me.” 

Shu was surprised at Reiji’s declaration. It was only supposed to be for  _ one _ , yet he decided to tack on another month. If Reiji was close to being as pissed as Shu, he was surprised that it was only for two months instead indefinitely. 

Yui sucked in a sharp breath and then narrowed her eyes at Reiji. Shu could feel her stiffen under his hold and held his breath waiting to see what she would do. Reiji simply raised a brow at her, “Would you prefer three months?” 

Yui pursed her lips and looked away from Reiji and closed her eyes in defeat, “No,” she mumbled. 

“No...what?” Reiji purred. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Yui clenched her teeth as she spoke the next words, “No,  _ sir.”  _

“Your first week is with Shu,” Reiji said as he headed towards the door, “I’ll have the familiars move your belongings for you.” He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Shu, “Get that stench off her, it’s making me sick.” 

With that Reiji left the two of them alone in the darkened room. 

Shu shifted off Yui grabbing her as he rose and put her over his shoulder and strode to his chambers, his body thrumming with anticipation at the mere thought of Yui sleeping next to him. 

Entering his chambers the runes flared to life allowing no one to enter, nor anyone but him to escape, just the way he wanted it. Walking with purpose towards his bathroom he entered the shower and slid Yui’s body down his and had to suppress a groan. 

Looking down at her, he pursed his lips when he could scent her tears. He decided now was not to aggravate her. He stepped back and turned on the shower adjusting heat...to be nice. “Get that stench off you, I’ll have one of the familiars bring you your clothes. I’ll be waiting in my room for us to retire for the day.” 

Shu stripped his clothes and readied for bed while Yui was in the shower. He heard her mumbling to herself once he left and it helped his anger ebb away. He caught several streams of foul language poured from her and he had to stifle a laugh. It wasn’t like her to swear, especially in the company of Reij. Sometimes he wondered if she forgot that they could hear her perfectly when she was this close. 

The shower turned off and Shu took a deep breath to calm himself. Now that his anger had subsided, his lust had returned in full. He wanted to claim her but now was not the time. He would have to speak to his father to ensure that she would be safe if, no,  _ when  _ he did. She was a dhampir, already part-vampire. He wanted to tie her life to him to match his endless existence. He didn’t want to lose her to death, that was unacceptable. 

His back was to the bathroom door and he stood still facing his bed as Yui entered. Her clean scent drifted towards him and he breathed in deeply. The scent of that  _ boy _ didn’t linger on her. His lip twitched when he smelled the mint toothpaste she used. He was glad that she cleaned herself completely, the thought of just anyone touching her, let alone  _ kissing _ her would not happen ever again. 

He looked over his shoulder when Yui stopped moving. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that she had not come to him. He raised a brow when he found her across the room. A thick blanket he usually had tossed over one of his chairs, one he kept in here for her comfort, was wrapped around her shoulders and she was sitting on the  _ floor  _ near the door. 

He turned to her and stepped closer. She didn’t look at him but stiffened when he stopped in front of her, “What are you doing?” he asked incredulously. 

“Going to sleep.” She shifted the blanket around her and leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes intending on ignoring him. 

“I think you misunderstand your punishment.” He crouched down in front of her and tugged at the blanket. Her fingers curled around the fabric and let out a small huff as he tore it from her grasp. “You’ll be sharing my chambers, yes, but also my bed.” 

“No,” she growled, her eyes narrowed up at him. “Reiji simply said  _ share _ a room, he said nothing about sharing a bed with you nor him. I’m perfectly fine sleeping on the floor. If I can’t have my room or bed, I refuse to share a bed with either of you.” 

He let out a short chuckle and shook his head. He should punish her for growling at him, but she was  _ family. _ She’d been with them long enough that any desire to punish her or treat her like the little lambs that came into their clutches didn’t appeal to him. He almost found it endearing how she thought she could stand up to him. 

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder gently and turned back towards his bed. He winced when Yui let out a screech and her small fists hit his back. Maybe he should have worn a shirt to bed, but he was only wearing his sleeping trousers. He already made that concession knowing she would be uncomfortable if he were to sleep nude as he usually did. 

He placed his knee on the bed and lowered her down slowly. He grabbed her wrist when her hand swung towards his face. She was acting like a feral cat as she hissed and kicked out trying to move away from him. 

“Enough of this,” he growled low in this throat when her other hand batted at him. 

He grabbed both of her wrists in both of his larger ones and pinned them above her head. She continued to struggle, her body arching off the bed as she wiggled her hips slipping out from under him. 

His legs bracketed her body when she moved higher and he adjusted his hold. Her anger turned to fear as she doubled her efforts. He frowned down at her as she let out a small sob. 

He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck slowly and oh so gently nuzzled her, “Stop your struggling, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said in a husky whisper. 

Her body went lax as he kissed her neck again. Her body shuddered as she turned her head to the side. He looked over at her and saw her eyes squeezed shut. No, no this wouldn’t do. Did she think he was going feed from her painfully as he did all those years ago, or did she think something else? That he would  _ force _ himself on her? 

He sucked in a sharp breath, his stomach curling with something foreign. He would  _ never _ do that to her. First, he never thought of taking her by force, not to say he never had in his long life. He was a vampire, a vile creature of the night. He had done a lot of things in his past that he hoped Yui never found out about. He didn’t want her to look at him with disgust. She was pure and  _ good _ . It was that light he wanted to covet as his own. 

He was a greedy bastard after all. 

He picked her up with one arm and tucked her securely against his body as he pulled the comforter and sheets down. He slipped under them with her and pulled them around them tucking her in. He let out a frustrated grunt when he tried to move her and her body went limp making the task near impossible. 

Rolling her to the side, he moved behind her pressing his large frame against her own. His arms wrapped around her thin waist, and he threw his legs over her for good measure. Oh, he knew it would piss her off that he was touching her, he could smell her emotions, but feel the small vibrations from her body. 

“I hate you,” Yui whispered in the dark when he vanished the lights. 

Snuggling closer, Shu let out a small huff, resting his head against hers, “No you don’t.” 

Rolling onto her back she glared up at him, her eyes sparkled with anger, “Right now, I do. You…” she closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. 

Shu gave her the time to gather her thoughts. Her lips trembled slightly and he frowned. He hated to see her cry. It was his worst nightmare whenever she did. 

Opening her eyes slowly she looked at him, her features smoothed out as she studied him. She gave a small nod before she spoke once again, “Do you know what it’s like to live here? To always be told not to go anywhere without any of you? Now...now that I decided to go out, out  _ with a friend _ mind you, I’m being punished. Why? Why won’t you let me explore? Why do you insist I stay when the rest of you can do whatever you wish? Do I mean nothing to you that you keep me prisoner here?” 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“It means how in the hell am I supposed to live my life when you won’t let me have one? You all surround me constantly. Each of you  _ fuck _ anything you wish, while I can’t. Does that seem fair to you?” 

His mouth parted and snapped shut when the image of Yui  _ fucking _ anyone except for a select few, “Is that why you snuck out? Did you want to spread your thighs and do crude things with him?” 

“No,” she snapped. “However, speaking of spreading  _ my _ thighs, they are just that,  _ mine. _ How am I supposed to express my sexuality when all of you hover. Do you honestly want me to stay here all buttoned up and never experience what life has to offer?” 

Her hands shoved at his chest, but he didn’t move, “Is that why you’re upset because you want to fuck? Is that it?” he asked. 

Yui let out an angry huff and rolled back on her side away from him, “Forget it, it doesn’t matter. I see that now this is how life is going to be for me.” 

Shu raised a brow at her and lowered himself back down beside her. Unfortunately, his mind was whirling with images once again of Yui under him writhing in pleasure. Is that why she’s been so upset recently. He could understand to a point, she was growing and that of a woman. Of course, she would be curious about sex. 

He had heard Gin speaking to Yui about sex and whenever he did, he was sure to drag her away. He didn’t like the idea of Yui learning those things, especially from Gin. She had been corrupted by Subaru, Laito and Ayato. 

Wrapping his arm more securely around her he buried his head in her neck and closed his eyes. He would discuss this new issue with his father. He wanted to be the one to help her explore her sexuality and boundaries. He smiled against her neck as she wiggled trying to free herself from his grasp. 

Yes, this was the opening he needed in order to claim her. He would not only be her mate in the near future but her friend, teacher and lover. He would help her explore her body and her sexuality and show her all the pleasures of the flesh. 


End file.
